Complicated
by doheerin
Summary: About complicated story life of Do Kyungsoo and his friends. Official Couple and maybe Crack Couple.
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Comlicated

Cast :

DO Kyungsoo

Wu Yifan

Byun Baekhyun

And another EXO Member

Rated : M

**-Note-**

**Guys, this is yaoi with schol life. Sorry for boring story and plot. And typo too**

* * *

Kyungsoo duduk menunduk di atas sofa. Kedua orang tuanga berdiri tak jauh di hadapannya dengan raut wajah yang penuh amarah. Kyungsoo menutup telinganya. Kyungsoo benci teriakan, bentakan, suara keras.

"Ha? Ayah tanya sekali lagi, apa yang kau lakukan dengan adikmu, eoh? Kenapa kalian melakukannya? Apa kalian tak tahu, kalian itu sesama jenis! Terlebih kalian saudara kandung! Apa yang ada dalam pikiranmu, anak bodoh?!"

Tetesan kristal itu kembali turun dari mata bulatnya. Di depan sofanya, sang kakak juga duduk menunduk. Kakak yang lebih tua tiga tahun darinya. Kakak yang menjadi panutannya, dan kakak yang selalu Ia banggakan karena kepintarannya. "SEUNGSOO!" Bentak sang ayah. Kyungsoo terjingkat, begitu juga sang kakak.

"Maafkan aku ayah. A-aku terbawa hawa napsu. A-aku—"

"Siapa yang mengajarkanmu?!" Tanya tuang Do dengan suara yang Ia tinggikan.

"Do Seungsoo jawab ayah!"

"Hiks," isakan Kyungsoo memecah suasana ruang tengah kediaman Do itu. Nyonya Do, yang berdiri tak jauh dari Kyungsoo, segera merengkuh tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih berusia 12 tahun itu.

"Ssttt, semua baik-baik saja. Kau tak sendirian Kyungsoo, ibu disini." Kyungsoo masih menangis dalam pelukan sang ibu. Sama dengan kondisinya, sang ibu menangis. Mata Kyungsoo tak pernah lepas pada sang kakak yang menunduk dan sedikit melirik pada dirinya. Seakan mengatakan bahwa Ia teramat menyesal melalui tatapan matanya.

"Ayah akan mengirimmu ke Busan besok lusa, Seungsoo. Lanjutkan sekolahmu disana dan tidak ada penolakan," jelas sang ayah dingin. Kyungsoo membelakkan matanya. Begitu juga sang ibu dan sang kakak.

"_Yeobo_," panggil sang ibu.

"Dan Kyungsoo tetap disini!" Gertaknya.

"A-ayah, ke-kenapa kakak harus di Busan? A-aku tidak—"

"Apa? Kau ingin mengatakan apa? Kau ingin bilang kau butuh kakakmu disini? Tidak, kakakmu sakit Kyungsoo! Kau tahu, Ia kelainan!"

"Hentikan _yeobo_! Mereka masih kecil! Seungsoo, bawa adikmu ke kamar sekarang!" Perintah sang ibu keras. Seungsoo masih diam di tempatnya dan memandang sang ibu. "Sekarang, Do Seungsoo!"

Seungsoo segera berdiri dan menarik Kyungsoo. Membawanya kekamar Seungsoo yang berada di lantai dua. "Hy-_hyung_," panggil Kyungsoo lirih begitu mereka sudah masuk ke dalam kamar ber-wallpaper hitam putih itu. Kyungsoo berdiri di depan meja belajar Seungsoo, sedangkan sang pemilik kamar duduk di bibir ranjang tidurnya.

"Kyungsoo, maafkan aku," ucap Seungsoo.

"Hy-_hyung_, maaf. Karena aku _hyung_ harus ke Busan, hiks, _hyung_ maafkan, hiks, aku _hyung_." Kyungsoo menangis dan menunduk. Tubuhnya bergetar karena menangis sejak tadi. Ia sedikit takut saat Ia berada di satu ruangan dengan kakaknya. Namun Ia tepis pikiran itu. Mengingat kakaknya menangis di depannya. Sang kakak bangkit dari duduknya mendekati Kyungsoo. Mencengkram bahu Kyungsoo dan merundukkan wajahnya. Kyungsoo sontak menjauhkan wajahnya. Namun lagi-lagi sang kakak lebih cepat. Seungsoo lebih dulu mencium Kyungsoo dan melumat bibir Kyungsoo kasar.

Kyungsoo sontak menjauhkan diri dari sang kakak. Ia menatap nanar kakak yang selama ini Ia sayangi.

"_Hyung_ mencintaimu, Kyungsoo."

* * *

-Complicated-

5 Years Later.

"Kyungsoo~" pemilik nama membalik badannya. Mencari sosok siapa yang memanggil namanya tadi. Ia sedikit tersenyum begitu melihat sahabatnya tengah melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman mengembang di bibirnya.

"Selamat pagi, Kyungsoo," sapa pemuda itu.

"Pagi, Baekhyun." Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun, adalah sahabat Kyungsoo sejak SMP. Seorang pemuda cantik yang sangat menggilai eyeliner di banding kakak perempuannya sendiri—itu cerita yang Kyungsoo dapat dari Baekhyun. Pemuda yang tinggi tak jauh berbeda dengan Kyungsoo—mungkin hanya satu atau dua centimeter. Pemuda yang begitu teramat menyayangi Kyungsoo. Baekhyun pernah berjanji bahwa Ia akan menjaga Kyungsoo bagaimana pun waktunya. Dan itu yang membuat mereka berada di kelas yang sama—mungkin tahun ini juga.

"Hari ini ada pesta penyambutan murid baru. Kau sudah siap untuk bernyanyi kan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Baekhyun saat mereka berjalan melewati koridor bersamaan. Kyungsoo bergumam kecil.

"Astaga, kau benar-benar lucu Kyungsoo. Mungkin jika aku bukan kekasih Chanyeol, aku akan menyukaimu," goda Baekhyun di sertai cubitan kecil di kedua pipi Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo diam.

"Dimana Chanyeol? Kau tidak berangkat bersamanya hari ini?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Ia baru sadar sahabatnya itu tak datang dengan kekasihnya.

"Baekie~" suara bass itu menggelegar di koridor sekolah. Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo memutar tubuhnya dan mereka memutar bola matanya. Pemuda yang tingginya di atas rata-rata berlari kecil memperlihatkan deretan gigi besarnya.

"Selamat pagi Kyungsoo, selamat pagi Baekie sayang," sapa pemuda itu.

"Astaga, kau bisa tidak berteriak memanggil namaku seperti tadi Chanyeol? Itu memalukan," gerutu Baekhyun. Baekhyun segera menarik tangan Kyungsoo menuju kelasnya. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang mengekor di belakang mereka. Park Chanyeol, atau sering di panggil Chanyeol. Merupakan kekasih seorang Byun Baekhyun. Dia juga merupakan teman satu kelas Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun. Seorang pemuda yang ikut berjanji akan menjaga Kyungsoo. Sama seperti Baekhyun.

Jangan tanyakan kenapa Kyungsoo tidak risih pada sahabatnya yang penyuka sesama jenis. Entahlah, Kyungsoo hanya merasa nyaman saat berada di sekitar orang penyuka sesama jenis. Apalagi Baekhyun sahabatnya sejak lama. Apa Kyungsoo harus menjauhi Baekhyun karena keanehan yang Baekhyun miliki? Tidak mungkin. Karena hanya Baekhyun yang mengertinya.

Mereka berdiri di depan papan pengumuman. Membaca urutan nama dimana mereka akan ditempatkan di tahun keduanya. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya dan Kyungsoo berwajah datar. Sedangkan Chanyeol kembali memamerkan deretan gigi putih besarnya.

"Wow, kita satu kelas lagi."

"Diam kau Park Chanyeol!"

"Baekie, kau kenapa sih?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab, Ia memilih menarik tangan Kyungsoo ke kelas barunya—yang selalu sama saja jika mereka bertiga selalu sama. Kelas 2-3 menjadi kelas mereka di tahun kedua. Mereka adalah sahabat yang saling melengkapi satu sama lain. Kyungsoo yang selalu melerai mereka berdua—Baekhyun dan Chanyeol—jika sedang bertengkar. Chanyeol yang sering membangkitkan mood mereka. Dan Baekhyun yang selalu membuat telinga mereka sakit akibat teriakan-terikannya.

Kyungsoo mengambil tempat duduk di pojok dekat jendela. Baekhyun mengikuti di belakangnya dan Chanyeol di samping Baekhyun. "Kyungsoo, kau tidak ke ruang latihan untuk bertemu Jongdae?" Tanya Baekhyun. Kyungsoo mengangguk sembari mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tasnya. Sebuah buku kecil dengan warna biru langit sebagai covernya. Dicarinya halaman kosong dan Kyungsoo mengeluarkan sebuah pena dari dalam tasnya.

_15 Juli 2013_

_Semoga berhasil Kyungsoo. Fighting!_

Setelah menulis sebuah kalimat, Kyungsoo memasukkan notenya di kolong mejanya. "Doakan aku, Baekhyun," ucap Kyungsoo setelah berdiri dari duduknya dan menghadap Baekhyun. Baekhyun tersenyum. Ia mengangkat tangannya setinggi kepala dan mengepalkannya.

"Semangat Kyungsoo. Kami akan melihatmu di barisan penonton nanti," hibur Baekhyun.

"Kyungsoo, semangat!" Tambah Chanyeol. Kyungsoo ikut mengepalkan tangannya di samping kepala. Memberikan semangat pada dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo keluar dari kelas setelah mendapatkan semangat dari kedua sahabatnya—karena Ia hanya dekat dengan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Ia menjejakkan kakinya menuju ruang latihan vocal. Dimana letaknya dilantai tiga—karena kelasnya di lantai dua—dan di ujung koridor. Kyungsoo hanya memasang wajah dingin dan datarnya. Ia tak peduli dengan tatapan aneh yang diberikan orang-orang yang berjalan melewatinya. Kyungsoo memang seperti itu. Dingin dan tertutup. Pengecualian untuk Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.

"Hey, mata bulat!" Seseorang memeluk lehernya saat Kyungsoo sampai di undakan tangga terakhir. Kyungsoo tahu siapa itu. Kyungsoo kenal suara kaku yang dilontarkannya.

"_Hyung_, berhenti memanggilku mata bulat," ucapnya dingin.

"Wu Yifan!"

"Kyungsoo sayang~" Kyungsoo segera melepaskan lengan pemuda bernama Wu Yifan itu. Kyungsoo melemparkan pandangan sebal dengan wajah datarnya. Yifan—atau Kris—terkekeh kecil dan mengacak rambut Kyungsoo.

"Ingin sampai kapan kau selalu bersikap seperti ini? Ini sudah tahun keduamu kau tahu?" Kyungsoo hanya diam.

"Aku akan berdiri di barisan anggota osis dan melihatmu menyanyikan lagu dengan sangat indah. Kau berjanji?" Tanya Kris. Kyungsoo yang memang jauh lebih pendek di banding Kris sedikit mendongak dan mengangguk kikuk. Kris tersenyum dan memberi kecupan kecil di kening Kyungsoo. Salah satu hal yang sering Kris lakukan sejak satu tahun yang lalu. Sejak Ia jatuh cinta pada Kyungsoo. Namun Kyungsoo yang selalu menolak Kris. Dan memilih menganggap Kris sebagai kakaknya. Dan Kyungsoo tidak marah ketika Kris mencium keningnya. Walaupun itu sangat mengganggu.

"Selalu bermesraan di koridor tuan Wu?" Sindir seseorang. Kris berbalik dan ada Joonmyeon dan Yixing disana. Pasangan kekasih yang merupakan sahabat Kris. Kyungsoo tersenyum kikuk pada pasangan kekasih di depannya itu. Kyungsoo membungkuk sejenak lalu kembali menjejakkan kakinya menuju ruang latihan vocal.

"Diamlah Joonmyeon," balas Kris sinis. Joonmyeon berdiri di samping Kris dan diikuti oleh Yixing.

"Kau selalu bersikap hangat pada bocah itu. Tapi kenapa tidak dengan orang lain?" Tanya Joonmyeon. Kris tersenyum kecil dan melirik ke arah Joonmyeon. Selanjutnya Ia kembali menatap punggung Kyungsoo yang semakin jauh.

"Karena Ia butuh itu semua. Ia berbeda dengan murid yang lain."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menatap ribuan siswa-siswi dari backstage. Raut wajah cemas terlihat sangat jelas. Kyungsoo begitu takut akan menggagalkan acara menyanyinya. Jongdae sudah berdiri di tengah panggung menyanyikan lagu China yang menjadi andalan Jongdae. Jongdae adalah murid kelas dua yang satu angkatan dengan Kyungsoo. Mereka mengambil ekstrakulikuler yang sama namun dengan kelas yang berbeda. Jongdae termasuk pemuda yang periang dan memiliki seorang kekasih bernama Minseok yang merupakan sahabat Kris.

"Kau gugup?" Kyungsoo menengok. Disampingnya seorang pemuda cantik bernama Luhan tengah tersenyum padanya. Luhan adalah sepupunya dan juga sahabat Yixing dan Minseok. Luhan juga ikut dalam ekstra _vocal_. Hanya saja Ia lebih tertarik memperdalam _dance_ di sekolah. Luhan juga orang China, sama seperti Kris dan Yixing.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil. Ia kembali menatap para penonton di depan panggung. Ini pertama kali baginya menyanyi di depan orang banyak. Walaupun Ia sering bernyanyi saat ekstrakulikulernya. Tapi hanya beberapa orang saja yang melihatnya. Ia tidak terlalu suka menunjukkan bakatnya di depan orang banyak. Terlebih di depan orang yang tak menyukainya.

"Waktumu untuk tampil. Semangat Kyung!" ucap Luhan memberi semangat. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan keluar dari backstage. Ia mendapatkan semangat dari Jongdae berupa tepukan di pundak oleh pemuda itu saat berbapasan. Disinilah Kyungsoo, berdiri di tengah panggung memegang sebuah _microphone_ dengan perasaan tak menentunya. Ia mencari sosok sahabat-sahabatnya. Dan Ia menemukan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol duduk bersampingan di deretan kursi khusus angkatan kelas dua. Kali ini mata bulatnya mencari dimana sosok Kris. Ia sedang membutuhkan tatapan hangat dari pemuda tiang listrik itu. Kyungsoo menemukannya. Kris duduk di deretan khusus anggota osis dan sedang melambaikan tangan padanya. Bahkan Kris memberikan sign tanda love pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menarik napasnya sejenak dan memaksa tersenyum.

"_Nde, annyeonghaseyo, cheoneun_ Do Kyungsoo _imnida_. Aku berasal dari kelas dua-tiga tahun ini. Semoga anda semua menyukai lagu yang aku bawakan." Kyungsoo membungkuk dan tersenyum bersamaan dengan dentingan piano.

_The sun comes up on another morning_

_My mind never wakes up without you on it_

_And it's crazy to me, I even see you in my dreams_

_Is this meant to be? Could be happening to me?  
_

_We were best of friends since we were this high_

_So why do I get nervous every time you walk by_

_We would be on the phone all day_

_Now I can't find the words to say to you_

_Now what I'm supposed to do  
_

_Could there be a possibility_

_I'm trying to say what's up_

_Cause I'm made for you, and you for me_

_Baby now is time for us_

_Shall I give it all together_

_But enough is enough_

_They say we're too young for love_

_But I'm catching feelings, catching feelings  
_

_In my head we're already together_

_I'm cool alone, but with you I'm better_

_I just wanna see you smile_

_You say the word and I'll be right there_

_I ain't never going nowhere  
_

_I'm just trying to see where this can take us_

_Cause everything about you girl is so contagious_

_I think I finally got it done_

_Now it's left to do now, lets get out the mirror_

_And say it to her  
_

_Could there be a possibility_

_I'm trying to say what's up_

_Cause I'm made for you, and you for me_

_Baby now is time for us_

_Shall I give it all together_

_But enough is enough_

_They say we're too young for love_

_But I'm catching feelings, catching feelings_

_Should I tell her, how I really feel_

_Or should I moving closer just be still How would I know?_

_Cause if I take a chance, and I touch her hand_

_Will everything change?_

_How do I know, if she feels the same?  
_

_Could there be a possibility_

_I'm trying to say what's up_

_Cause I'm made for you, and you for me_

_Baby now is time for us_

_Shall I give it all together_

_But enough is enough_

_They say we're too young for love_

_But I'm catching feelings, catching feelings_

_Catching feelings, catching feelings_

Kyungsoo mengakhiri lagunya dengan sangat indah. Ia mendapat banyak tepuk tangan. Bahkan beberap orang tak menyukainya ikut bertepuk tangan. Walaupun tak seheboh penonton yang lain. Semua puas dengan bagaimana Ia menyanyi. Termasuk Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kris dan beberapa teman-teman yang lain yang sudah berdiri dari duduknya. Memberikan tepuk tangan yang begitu meriah untuk Kyungsoo. Beberapa guru-guru yang lain juga ikut berdiri dari duduknya, termasuk murid baru. Yang memang Kyungsoo persembahkan untuknya. Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membungkuk beberapa kali kepada para penonton. Ia tidak pernah merasakan sebahagia ini.

Tatapan para penonton yang begitu menghangatkan. Termasuk seorang siswa baru yang terus menatapnya. Seakan menyalurkan rasa sayangnya lewat tatapan itu.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sedang memakan jatah makan siangnya, sedangkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol memilih untuk diam di kelas. Baekhyun sedang tidak ingin makan siang dan Chanyeol sedang menemaninya. Dan alhasil, Kyungsoo sedang duduk seorang diri di kantin.

Kris berdiri di belakang tubuhnya. Bersiap untuk mengejutkannya. Saat ia hendak menyentuh pundak pemuda bermata doe itu―

"Aku tahu kau dibelakangku hyung."―Kris menghela napas. Ia berdecak kesal. Selalu saja Kyungsoo bisa merasakan hawa kedatangannya. Kris dudk di hadapan Kyungsoo. Menompang dagunya dan memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang menyantap makanannya.

"_Lunch_?"

"_No_. Cukup dengan melihatmu makan aku sudah kenyang."

"_Chessy_."

Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan makannya. Wajah Kris terlihat begitu memuakkan di hadapannya sekrang. Wajahnya dingin namun pandangan matanya menuju pada Kyungsoo. Hal itu membuat Kyungsoo merasa risih.

"_Hyung_," panggil seseorang. Kris mengalihkan pandangannya. Dua orang laki-laki berjalan ke arahnya dan Kyungsoo. Kris tersenyum begitu melihat adik sepupunya berdiri di sana menghampirinya. Oh Sehun.

"Oh, Sehun-_ah_, kemarilah," ujar Kris. Kyungsoo mendongak, mencari tahu siapa Sehun yang namanya di sebutkan oleh Kris. Kyungsoo mendapati dua pemuda berjalan ke arah mejanya. Keduanya sama-sama tinggi, dan sama-sama tampan. Hanya saja satunya berkulit putih susu dan satunya berkulit tan. Ekor mata Kyungsoo terus mengikuti dimana dua pemuda itu duduk. Dan mereka duduk tepat di depannya. Ia berhadapan dengan pemuda kulit tan sedangkan Kris dengan pemuda yang satunya.

"Nah, Kyungsoo, kenalkan dia adik sepupuku Oh Sehun. Sehun kenalkan, dia Kyungsoo," jelas Kris menjelaskan. Kyungsoo dan Sehun sama-sama saling mencoba tersenyum dan menunduk memberi salam.

"Ah, hyung, kenalkan dia temanku, Kim Jongin," jelas Sehun memperkenalkan pemuda di sampingnya.

"Kim Jongin _imnida_."

"_Annyeong_, aku Wu Yifan. Kau boleh memanggilku Kris."

"Do Kyungsoo."

"_Hyung_, kau yang menyanyi tadi ya?" Tanya Sehun dan dijawab sebuah anggukan oleh Kyungsoo. Sehun hanya mengangguk kecil. Sedangkan Jongin diam menunjukkan wajah datar.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu appartemennya setelah menekan beberapa angka di dekat kenop pintu. Ia kembali menutup pintu dan langsung melepas sepatunya dan disusul mengganti dengan sandal rumah berwarna biru dengan kepala pororo. Di letakkannya tas ransel hitam di ruang tengah sembarangan. Kyungsoo segera berjejak ke arah dapur. Mengambil cangkir bergambar pororo dan mengambil satu botol susu dari dalam kulkas. Menuangkan susu itu ke dalam cangkir kemudian diminumnya hingga habis.

Kyungsoo memilih langsung berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Meninggalkan cangkir kotor di tempat pencucian piring. Ia melirik jam dinding di atas televisi ruang tengahnya. Saatnya makan malam. Ia menghela napas, menyesali bahwa Ia menolak ajakan Kris untuk makan malam di appartemennya—Kris memang tinggal sendiri. Perutnya benar-benar butuh diisi. Ia bisa saja memasak dan mengisi perutnya. Namun tubuhnya serasa remuk karena lelah. Entah karena apa, karena tak ada pekerjaan berat yang Ia lakukan. Kecuali melerai Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang bertengkar di hari pertama mereka masuk sekolah.

Dengan malas, Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Membersihkan tubuhnya di kamar mandi di dalam kamar tidurnya. Celana pendek selutut dan kaus v-neck hitam. Rambutnya masih basah dan sebuah handuk putih kecil terkalung di lehernya. Kyungsoo kembali menjejakkan kakinya ke arah dapur. Membuat makanan untuk mengisi perutnya yang benar-benar kosong. Ia menghela napas saat menyadari hanya ada beberapa bungkus mie ramen instan di dalam lemari gantung di dapurnya. Yah, Ia lupa untuk belanja kebutuhan sehari-hari. Uangnya belum cukup untuk membeli kebutuhan sehari-hari.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo memasak ramen instan yang Ia punya—dengan terpaksa. Karena Ia tidak suka makanan instan. Kyungsoo juga membuat secangkir coklat hangat kesukaannya. Kyungsoo kembali ke ruang tengah setelah selesai memasak. Dinyalakannya televisi flat 20 inch miliknya. Menayangkan acara favoritnya setiap hari. Sesekali Kyungsoo tertawa kecil saat ada adegan yang menurutnya lucu. Atau raut wajahnya akan terlihat begitu serius ketika bagian menegangkan.

Setelah selesai mengisi perutnya, Kyungsoo segera mencuci peralatan makannya. Menatanya kembali di tempat biasanya. Kakinya kembali berjejak ke arah kamar setelah mengambil tas ranselnya di ruang tengah. Ia duduk di kursi meja belajar—setelah menyalakan lampu kamar. Mengeluarkan buku bahasa inggris dan matematikanya. Ia kembali mempelajari pelajaran yang dijelaskan oleh gurunya tadi. Bukan, bukan berarti Ia kurang dalam pelajaran itu. Memang itu kesehariannya jika sedang tidak ada tugas dari sang guru di sekolahnya.

Kyungsoo terus mempelajarinya dengan sesekali membalas pesan Kris yang masuk dalam ponselnya. Ia memang tidak memiliki perasaan apapun pada Kris. Tapi Ia suka jika Kris perhatian padanya, menghawatirkannya. Itu mengingatkannya pada sosok sang kakak yang begitu Ia sayangi namun menyakitinya juga. Kyungsoo menghela napas. Memorinya kembali memutar masa lalunya dengan sang kakak. Dilipatnya kedua tangannya di atas meja belajarnya. Menyangga kepalanya diatas sana hingga Ia melihat ke arah lantai kamarnya. Kyungsoo benci memori itu. Memori dimana pertama kali Ia merasakan tubuhnya disentuh. Merasakan bagaimana dua orang pria dewasa yang saling melakukan hubungan badan.

Sejak kecil, Ia anti dengan hal yang berhubungan seperti itu. Ia tak pernah mempelajari hal seperti itu—walaupun sering mendapat dorongan dari teman-temannya. Hingg suatu hari, sang kakak pulang dari sekolahnya malam hari dengan keadaan aneh. Kyungsoo sedang belajar saat itu. Kedua orang tuanya sedang berkunjung ke kerumah neneknya di Busan. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa-apa. Ia hanya diam saat sang kakak memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Bahkan memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di perpotongan lehernya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu itu apa. Karena Ia masih duduk di bangku SMP kelas satu saat itu. Ia hanya mengira itu bukti rasa sayang kakak pada seorang adik.

_"Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Aku sedang mengerjakan tugasku," ujar Kyungsoo karena Seungsoo tiba-tiba memeluknya dari belakang. Bahkan Seungsoo memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di perpotongan leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo hanya diam. Ia masih melanjutkan mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya._

_"Hyung, mwoya?" Tanya Kyungsoo bingung saat Seungsoo menarik dan memeluk. Kyungsoo merasakan bagaimana napas Seungsoo mengenai lehernya. Bagaimana tangan Seungsoo mengusap punggungnya sangat lembut._

_"Kau bisa membantuku, Kyung? Aku butuh bantuanmu," ujarnya. Kyungsoo bergumam kecil. Seungsoo melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah Kyungsoo dengan tangannya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu bagaimana bisa. Yang Ia tahu kakaknya sudah menciumnya tepat di bibirnya. Kyungsoo hanya diam. Karena Ia rasa itu bentuk kasih sayang sang kakak untuknya. Karena sang ibu pernah memberikan ciuman untuk sang ayah. Dan saat Ia bertanya kenapa, Ia dihadiahi sebuah kecupan di bibir. Dan ibunya mengatakan bahwa itu tanda kasih sayang._

_Kyungsoo bahkan masih saja diam saat Ia terlempar di atas ranjang tidur dan kakaknya berada di atas tubuhnya. Kyungsoo kembali dicium oleh Seungsoo. Kali ini lebih kasar dari sebelumnya. Kyungsoo sempat memberontak karena Ia tak suka. Namun sekali lagi Seungsoo mengatakan bahwa Ia membutuhkan bantuan Kyungsoo untuk menuntaskannya. Dan hanya Kyungsoo yang bisa. Kyungsoo yang takut kakaknya mengira bahwa Ia yak menyayangi kakaknya, hanya bisa setuju._

_Kyungsoo hanya diam dan melakukan apa yang kakaknya perintahkan. Bahkan Ia tak protes saat sang kakak membuka pakaiannya. Ia hanya mengikuti alur yang terjadi._

_"Hyung!" Pekik Kyungsoo, karena sesuatu menerobos holenya. Sakit, perih, Ia rasakan disana. Setetes air mata keluar dari matanya. Tidak, ini sakit. Sangat sakit. Kyungsoo mulai memberontak. Ia menghentakkan-hentakkan kakinya dan mencoba mendorong dada Seungsoo agar menjauh darinya. Agar berhenti melakukan apa yang Ia lakukan di hole Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo merasa linu di lehernya. Kyungsoo kembali berteriak. Meminta Seungsoo untuk mengakhiri semuanya._

_Kyungsoo kira, sang kakak mendengarnya. Menghentikan semua kegiatannya pada tubuhnya. Namun Kyungsoo salah. Detik berikutnya, sebuah benda tumpul menerobos holenya._

_"HYUNG! Hentikhaan, sakhhiiit hyuunghhh, hiks," rintih Kyungsoo kesakitan. Seungsoo tak peduli. Ia semakin melakukan kegiatannya. Menghetakkan miliknya di dalam tubuh Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo mencoba menutup mulutnya ketika Seungsoo menciuminya kasar. Ia menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kiri agar Seungsoo tak bisa menciuminya. Sakit. Semuanya sakit. Kyungsoo hanya bisa menangis. Memanggil nama hyungnya keras. Sesekali memanggil nama ibunya yang sedang tidak ada dirumah. Kyungsoo terus berteriak. Hingga pintu kamarnya terbuka dan sang ibu berdiri di sana. Mematung sebentar lalu berteriak keras. Kyungsoo masih menangis, walaupun Seungsoo sudah mengeluarkan miliknya dari tubuh Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo mencoba duduk dan berdiri. Namun selanjutnya Ia jatuh di lantai. Ia bisa melihat ibunya yang mulai berjalan ke arahnya lewat mata sayunya. Tubuhnya terbungkus oleh selimut yang entah dimana sang ibu dapatkan. Karena Seungsoo mengenakan selimut di ranjang Kyungsoo._

_"E-eomma, apha. Neomu, apha," lirih Kyungsoo dengan tangisnya. Ia mendengar suara tamparan. Dan Ia yakin itu ayahnya. Kyungsoo tak peduli. Ia hanya menangis bersamaan dengan tangis ibunya._

Kyungsoo langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Peluh bercucuran di sekujur tubuhnya. Dadanya bergerak naik turun tak beraturan. Mimpi itu, kembali menghantui Kyungsoo. Dilihatnya sebuah jam kecil di meja belajarnya. Tengah malam. Kyungsoo segera mengambil botol coklat di dalam laci meja belajarnya. Menuangkan dua kapsul obat dan meneguknya langsung dengan air putih di meja belajarnya.

To Be Continue

* * *

**Maaf, bukannya ngelanjutin Life aku bikin FF baru. Honestly, FF ini udah jamuran di hape maupun di Laptop aku. Udah hampir sepuluh aku aku tulis ulang karena menurutku ada yang ngga pas sama jalan ceritanya. Kenapa 'Life' belum lanjut? Aku bingung TT...**

**UAS membakar semua inspirasiku. Semua tergantikan engan bab-bab UAS yang menumpuk. Maafkan aku TT. Aku akan mempublisnya secepat yang aku bisa TT**

**Jeongmal mianhae TT**

**Regards**

**Heerin^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

* * *

Jongin dan Sehun berjalan beriringan di koridor. Mereka hendak menuju kantin. Raut wajah dingin terpasang sebagai topeng mereka. Sebenarnya itu bukan topeng. Itulah diri mereka. Tak peduli dengan tatapan berbinar yang para gadis keluarkan di keliling mereka. Baru dua minggu berada di sekolah baru, mereka sudah mempunyai banyak penggemar. Mereka hanya berjalan melewati koridor agar sampai di kantin.

Mereka berbaris mengambil jatah makanan mereka. Mereka mengedarkan pandangan kesegala penjuru kantin. Berharap menemukan tempat duduk kosong untuk mereka berdua. Sebelum akhirnya Sehun mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Itu Kris yang tengah melambaikan tangannya tinggi seakan meminta Sehun—dengan Jongin juga tentunya—untuk bergabung.

"Aku boleh bergabung, _hyung_?" Tanya Sehun begitu Ia sampi di meja Kris. Kris memperbolehkannya dan menyuruhnya duduk. Jongin mengekor karena memang Ia tidak seberapa mengenal Kris.

"Ah, kenalkan dia sahabatku, Luhan," ujar Kris merangkul pundak pemuda di samping kanannya. Luhan tersenyum sekilas pada Sehun maupun Jongin. Dan dibalas senyuman juga oleh dua orang itu.

"Kalian ikut ekstrakulikuler dance bukan?" Tanya Luhan disela-sela acara makan siangnya. Sehun dan Jongin bertatapan sekilas dan mengangguk bersamaan.

"Hari ini ada pertemuan pertama. Kalian ingat? Aku ketua penanggung jawab disana," ucap Luhan disetai senyuman lembut.

"Kris, dimana putri kecilmu itu? Aku tak melihatnya sejak tadi." Luhan mencoba menggoda Kris.

"_I don't know. He promise to come here_." Kris hanya mengendikkan bahunya acuh. 'Putri'nya selalu saja telat jika sedang mengadakan janji di sekolah.

"_Hyung_ maaf aku lama," ujar seseorang yang baru saja berdiri di samping meja Kris. Kris mendongak dan tersenyum tipis lalu mempersilahkan orang itu duduk.

"_Where have you been_?" Tanya Kris begitu orang itu duduk di sampingnya.

"Seperti biasa," jawab orang itu acuh.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_, kenapa kau kuat sekali dengan mereka? Baekhyun yang suka berteriak dan Chanyeol si senyum lima jari gilanya itu." Kali ini Luhan yang bersuara. Mengeluarkan argumen yang sudah lama dia simpan.

"_Like my habit I see them fight or something happen in a relationship_," jawab Kyungsoo.

"Kau mengenal tiang listrik gila itu?" Semua menatap Jongin yang tiba-tiba bertanya setelah sejak tadi terus diam.

Kyungsoo menatap Kris dan Luhan bergantian. "Chanyeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo. Jongin mengangguk namun wajahnya terlihat datar.

"Kau, mengenalnya Jongin?" Jongin mengangguk lagi sebagai jawaban Kris.

"Dia sepupuku," jawab Jongin santai.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam ruang kelasnya saat Ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar di dalam saku celana seragamnya. Tak perlu menunggu, Kyungsoo langsung menjawabnya.

Lee Jinki.

"Halo."

"_Kyungsoo-ya, kau bisa datang ke cafe nanti? Pemilik cafe membutuhkan seorang pegawai baru. Kau mau?_"

"Ah, jinjja hyung? Kebetulan aku sedang tidak sibuk hari ini. Aku akan datang ke cafe nanti."

"_Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu nanti. Annyeong._"

"Nde, gamsahamnida hyung."

Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan telfon lalu tersenyum lebar. Lee Jinki adalah salah satu tetangganya di appartemen yang ia tinggali sekarang. Ia begitu dekat dengan Jinki. Jinki selalu membantu Kyungsoo dengan tugas-tugas yang tidak Kyungsoo kuasai materinya. Dan Kyungsoo akan dengan senang hati memasakkan Jinki berbagai macam makanan lalu akan memakannya berdua atau akan makan dengan kekasih Jinki.

Beberapa hari yang lalu Kyungsoo sempat bertanya seputar pekerjaan yang mungkin bisa menerima seorang pelajar seperti Kyungsoo. Dan Jinki berusaha mencarikan untuknya. Kyungsoo sangat berterimakasih karena Jinki yang dengan senang hati membantunya. Kyungsoo terus tersenyum. Ia benar-benar senang. Setidaknya dengan ia bekerja, ia tidak terlalu merepotkan ayah dan ibunya yang berada di Gwangju untuk mengirim uang setiap bulannya. Yah, walaupun uang yang dikirim kedua orangtuanya cukup untuk membiayai hidup dan sekolahnya. Setidaknya ia lebih meringankan beban kedua orangtuanya.

"_Waegaeure_?" Kyungsoo sontak menolah. Ia mendapati Baekhyun menatapnya bingung. Kyungsoo kembali memasang wajah datarnya dan memutar tubuhnya. Ia memandang ponselnya dan Baekhyun bergantian.

"_Aniya, gwaenchana_."

"Kyungsoo, hari ini aku dan Chanyeol ingin main ke appartemenmu. Kami sudah lama tidak meraskan masakanmu sejak liburan—"

"Aku tidak bisa Baekhyun. Aku ada urusan nanti." Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Urusan? Kyungsoo?

"Urusan apa? Tidak biasanya kau memilik urusan Kyungsoo." Baekhyun menumpu dagunya dengan kedua tangan yang letakkan di atas meja—meja teman sebangku Kyungsoo. Memandang Kyungsoo yang duduk di bangkunya dan memainkan ponselnya.

"Aku akan bekerja Baekie."

"Apa?! Kau bekerja Kyungsoo?!" Kyungsoo menepuk keningnya saat Chanyeol tiba-tiba berteriak. Beruntung kelas sedang sepi, jadi ia tak perlu khawatir teman-teman yang lainnya akan tahu.

"Kenapa? Apa kiriman orang tuamu—"

"Bukan begitu Chanyeol, hanya saja jika aku bekerja aku bisa mengurangi beban mereka disana."

"Apa mereka setuju jika kau bekerja?" Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Chanyeol. Ia menatap satu persatu sahabatnya dan menghela napas.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja. Disana ada Jinki _hyung_. Kalian tenang saja." Jawab Kyungsoo santai.

.

.

.

Butuh waktu 20 menit bagi Kyungsoo untuk sampai di cafe tempat ia—mungkin—memulai kerjanya. Dari sekolahnya ia hanya perlu naik bus hingga tiga halte dan ia sampai di cafe tempat ia akan bekerja. Beberapa blok setelahnya merupakan gedung appartemennya. Sehingga ia tak perlu khawatir untuk pulang terlalu malam.

"Kau sudah datang?" Kyungsoo langsung disambut oleh Jinki yang baru saja membersihkan sebuah meja yang baru saja dipakai pelanggan disana. Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tersenyum kecil.

"Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada Jonghyun dulu. Ayo ikut aku," titak Jinki. Kyungsoo hanya menurut. Ia mengekor di belakang Jinki untuk bertemu seseorang bernama Jonghyun. Sesekali Kyungsoo tersenyum saat beberapa pegawai disana menatapnya bingung. Kyungsoo yakin itu semua teman-teman Jinki. Dan sebentar lagi akan menjadi temannya—mungkin.

Kyungsoo tahu siapa Jonghyun sekarang. Ia dan Jinki berdiri di depan ruangan dengan tulisan _Manager Room_ di pintu dan sebuah nama dibawahnya. Kim Jonghyun. Jinki mengetuk pintu itu beberapa kali. Dari dalam terdengar suara untuk mempersilahkan masuk. Saat pintu dibuka, Kyungsoo bisa melihat seorang pemuda duduk di kursi dan berkutat dengan laptopnya.

"Jonghyun-_ah_, berhenti bermain laptop." Kyungsoo mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Pemuda itu bernama Jonghyun. Ia pikir, Jonghyun itu pemuda tua dengan uban yang sudah tumbuh dikepalanya. Dan perkiraannya berbeda jauh dari aslinya. Jonghyun mempunyai wajah yang cukup tampan, rambut hitam dan dibiarkan _mowhak_.

"Ya! Aku atasanmu _hyung_," gerutu Jonghyun seraya menutup layar laptopnya.

"Kenalkan dia Kyungsoo yang aku ceritakan beberapa hari yang lalu. Kyungsoo, dia menager disini, Kim Jonghyun."

"_Annyeonghaseyo_, Do Kyungsoo _imnida_."

"Oh, jadi kau yang bernama Kyungsoo. Kau bisa langsung bekerja. Aku sudah mendengar semua dari Jinki _hyung_. Untuk masalah gaji, aku akan memotong seperempat dari gaji Jinki dan pekerja penuh lainnya. Karena kau pekerja _part time_, jadi aku hanya memberimu segitu. Bagaimana?"

"Ah, iya baiklah. Setidaknya cukup untuk membiayai hidupku _sajangnim_."

"Ah, jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Cukup panggil aku _hyung_. Itu terdengar lebih baik."

"_Nde_, Jonghyun _hyung_."

Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan Jonghyun, begitu pula dengan Jinki. Kyungsoo sudah bisa bekerja mulai sekarang. Ia segera menuju ruang ganti yang ditunjukkan Jinki dan menerima pakaian yang sama seperti Jinki.

"Untuk sekarang, kau akan membantuku menjadi pelayan. Seperti mencatat dan membawa pesanan pelanggan. Untuk selanjutnya, nanti biar Jonghyun saja yang mengurusnya." Kyungsoo mengangguk dan segera mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian yang baru saja Jinki berikan.

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Kyungsoo mengeluarkan note kecil dari dalam tasnya. Mencari halaman kosong dan mengambil sebuah bolpoint.

_29 Juli 2013_

_First day go to work. Do Kyungsoo, fighting!^^_

Kyungsoo menyimpan note kecil di dalam tasnya dan segera keluar ruangan ganti. Pekerjaan baru menunggunya.

* * *

-Complicated-

Tubuhnya merancu tak jelas. Kepalanya bergerak kekanan dan kiri tak beraturan. Keningnya berkerut, membuat kedua alisnya hampir menyatu. Tubuhnya basah akan peluh yang terus keluar dari kulit tan-nya. Bibirnya terbuka kecil. Sesekali menyebutkan kata kajima dan helaan napas akan takutnya.

"_Kajima_..._hyung kajima_..." Ia mencengkram kuat seprei tidurnya berwarna putih. Menyebabkan seprei itu terlepas dari tempatnya. Bibir bawahnya bergetar kecil. Namun tak memungkinkan ia akan berhenti bergumam kata kajima.

"Taemin _hyung_!" Pemuda itu terbangun dengan teriakannya. Dadanya bergerak naik turun mengatur napasnya yang tak beraturan. Tubuhnya benar-benar basah oleh keringatnya. Terlihat dari kaus putih tipisnya yang memperlihatkan perut yang hampir membentuk abs di kulit tan itu.

"_Kajima_." Ia berujar lirih. Ditangkupnya wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Menghirup napas dan menghembuskannya bersamaan ia mengusap wajahnya kasar.

Tok Tok Tok

"Jongin? Kau baik-baik saja sayang?" Jongin menghela napas lagi. Menapakkan kakinya ke lantai dan melangkah menuju pintu setelah mengenakan sandal rumah berwarna hitam. Ia memutar kenop pintunya. Didapatinya seorang wanita paruh baya berdiri di depan kamarnya dengan raut wajah yang penuh kekhawatiran.

"_Waeyo eomma_?"

"_Gwaenchanayo_? _Eomma_ mendengarmu berteriak tadi."

"_Ye, gwaenchana_."

Nyonya Kim menghela napas pelan. Diraihnya tangan sang anak bungsu dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Ibu tahu kau merindukannya. Ibu yakin dia sudah bahagia Jongin." Jongin hanya diam menatap dalam mata sang ibu. Jongin hanya bergumam kecil disertai senyuman kecil juga.

"Dan Taemin akan semakin bahagia jika kau tidak terperuk seperti ini semakin lama. _Arrachi_?"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo langsung terbangun dari tidurnya. Mimpi masa lalunya kembali hadir. Tubuhnya sudah basah akan keringatnya. Kyungsoo memeluk lututnya. Membenamkan wajahnya di sela-sela lututnya dan menangis kecil. Potongan memori saat Kyungsoo disentuh oleh sang kakak kembali menjadi mimpi buruk. Kyungsoo segera meraih ponselnya, mencari nama Baekhyun di kontak ponselnya dengan tangan bergetar. Kyungsoo segera mendekatkan benda kotak berwarna hitam itu ditelinganya, begitu terdengar telfonnya tersambung.

"_Kyungie, ada apa?_"

"Bae-Baekie, a-a-aku—."

"_Astaga Kyungsoo! Aku akan segera kesana dengan Chanyeol. Kau tenang dulu ne?_"

Kyungsoo mendadak lemas. Tubuhnya tergeletak diatas ranjang namun masih sadar. Napasnya tak teratur dan tubuhnya bergetar. Kristal bening mulai turun becucuran. Tangannya yang bergetar meraih ponselnya yang berbunyi. Kyungsoo tidak tahu siapa yang menghubunginya. Matanya terlalu berat dan kepalanya pusing.

"Ha-hal-lo."

"_Kyungsoo?! Kau baik-baik saja?_"

"Na-an gwaen-chana hy-ung."

"_Kyungsoo?! Kau mendengarku? Kyungsoo?!_"

Kyungsoo hanya bergumam menanggapinya. Sekarang ia tahu siapa yang menghubunginya. Kris. Kyungsoo mencoba mengangkat tubuhnya. Memijakkan kakinya di atas lantai kamarnya yang dingin. Ini hari minggu siang, dan Kyungsoo merasa dingin. Kyungsoo harus berpegangan pada meja nakas lalu meja belajarnya dan terakhir dinding agar ia bisa keluar kamar. Kyungsoo langsung tergeletak di depan pintu kamarnya. Dengan napas yang tak beraturan. Ia butuh obatnya. Dan Kyungsoo meletakkannya di meja tengah.

"Yi-fan hy-ung."

* * *

GOD! Sorry for late update guys. I have my holiday in my hometown and there's no wifi and i'm to lazy to go to warnet... i Can't reply your review now/ sorry, sorry and really sorry.

Regards

Heerin^^


	3. Chapter 3

-Part 3-

* * *

Kyungsoo kembali mendesah panjang. Ia hanya sendiri terbaring di ranjang rumah sakit sejak semalam. Jarum infus di pergelangan tangan kirinya membuktikan bahwa ia terlihat buruk—sedikit. Waktu sudah menunjukkan makan siang. Tak sedikitpun Kyungsoo menyentuh makan siang yang dibawakan oleh seorang suster ke kamarnya dua jam yang lalu. Kyungsoo berdecak sebal. Memiringkan tubuhnya ke arah jendela. Memandang langit biru yang bersih tanpa adanya awan hitam sedikitpun.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_." Sontak Kyungsoo berbalik saat seseorang masuk ke dalam kamar rawatnya dan memanggilnya akrab. Itu Luhan. Kyungsoo memasang wajah datarnya. Ia mendudukkan dirinya dan bersandar pada bagian atas ranjang yang di atur sedikit lebih tinggi.

"_Hyung_ tahu aku disini?" Tanya Kyungsoo datar. Luhan tersenyum kecil. Meletakkan seikat bunga melati putih di dalam vas bunga bening.

"Aku suka lili, bukan melati." Luhan terkekeh kecil dan mengusak puncak kepala Kyungsoo lembut.

"Sudah _hyung_ katakan, jika kau tak bisa tinggal sendiri kau bisa tinggal dengan _hyung_ di rumah. _Hyung_—"

"Aku bisa mandiri _hyung_. Apa Kris _hyung_ yang memintamu untuk memaksaku ikut denganmu?" Luhan menghela napas. Diraihnya tangan kiri Kyungsoo dan menggenggamnya lembut.

"Dengarkan _hyung_, didunia ini kau tak sendiri. Kau masih mempunyai aku saudara sepupumu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang merupakan sahabatmu. Dan yang lainnya. Joonmyeon, Yixing, Kris, Jongdae dan Minseok _hyung_. Kau lupa?"

"Aku ingat _hyung_. Bahkan sangat ingat." Kyungsoo kembali memiringkan tubuhnya. Memunggungi Luhan yang masih duduk di tempatnya.

"Kau belum makan ya? Ayo, makan Kyungsoo."

"_Shireo_. Aku mengantuk _hyung_."

"Ayolah, _hyung_ tahu kebiasaanmu. Kau tak pernah bisa tidur siang Kyungsoo."

"_Hyung_, ayolah. Aku—"

Suara pintu terbuka memotong ucapan Kyungsoo. Tanpa membalik badan melihat siapa yang datang, Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya sebal. Ia tidak berharap siapapun menjenguknya sekarang ini.

"Luhan? Kau disini?" Ucap suara itu. Kris.

"Iya, putri cantikmu belum makan sejak tadi." Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dan segera membalik tubuhnya.

"_Hyung_, aku ingin pulang." Kris sontak mengerutkan keningnya dan menatap Kyungsoo. Kemudian ia menghela napas dan duduk di sudut ranjang rumah sakit itu. Tangannya bergerak mengusak puncak kepala Kyungsoo.

"Setelah kau baikan, kau boleh pulang." Kyungsoo tak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Wajahnya terkesan datar namun matanya memancar rasa ketakutan. Oh ayolah, Kyungsoo berada di rumah sakit. Ia tidak suka berada di rumah sakit. Baunya terlalu menyengat ditambah dengan makanan—yang suster bilang itu enak namun nyatanya tidak. Dan selimut yang tidak sehangat milik Kyungsoo dirumah.

"Terserah."

.

.

.

"Aku baik-baik saja." Ucap Kyungsoo pada seseorang diseberang telfon. Ia menatap datar jendela rumah sakit di damping kanannya. Kakinya ia lipat sehingga ia duduk bersila diatas tempat tidurnya. Punggungnya Ia sandarkan pada sandaran ranjang rumah sakit.

"_Benarkah? Namun bukan itu yang ibu dengar dari Luhan_." Kyungsoo menghela napas. Lagi-lagi Luhan memberitahukan keadaanya pada ibu dan ayahnya yang berada di Gwangju. Kyungsoo tidak suka membuat kedua orang taunya khawatir. Yah, pada akhirnya hanya ibunya saja yang menghubunginya dan menanyakan kabarnya. Tidak dengan ayahnya.

"_Tinggallah dengan bibi Lu dan Luhan. Kau tahukan ibu sangat menghawatirkanmu, Kyungsoo_?"

"Aku suka tinggal sendiri."

"_Kyungsoo, ayah menghawatirkanmu kau tahu_?"

Napasnya tertahan. Ayahnya? Kyungsoo berdecih lirih. Bagaimana ayahnya bisa merindukan dirinya. Sedangkan sang ayah tak pernah berbicara dengannya. Bahkan menanyakan kabarnya saja tidak. Memang, selama stau bulan ia selalu mendapat telfon dari orangtuanya sebanyak 4 kali dari Gwangju. Namun tak sekalipun Kyungsoo berbicara dengan ayahnya. Selama empat tahun dan Kyungsoo baru berbicara dengan ayahnya saat terkahir mereka bertemu. Dan itu sang ayah hanya mengucapkan 'Selamat tinggal' dan 'jaga dirimu baik-baik'. Tanpa ada pelukan ataupun kecupan di puncak kepalanya.

"_Ibu tidak berbohong Kyungsoo._"

"Aku tidak menuduh ibu berbohong. Hanya saja―" Kyungsoo menggantung kalimatnya. Tidak mungkin ia berkata pada ibunya bahwa semua itu tidak masuk akal. "―itu tidak masuk akal. Mustahil." Akhirnya kata itu keluar juga.

"_Jika ayahmu sedang ada dirumah, ibu akan membiarkannya berbicara de_―"

"Tidak perlu. Tidak." Potong Kyungsoo cepat. Ia bisa mendengar ibunya yang menghela napas di seberang telfon. Apa ia begitu kejam sehingga tidak ingin berbicara dengan ayahnya.

"_Sesekali pulanglah ke Gwangju. Ajak Luhan pergi bersamamu_." Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Seoarang suster mengantarkan makan siang dan meletakkan di meja smaping ranjang tidurnya.

"Aku tidak janji. Bisa saja Luhan hyung sibuk, atau mungkin aku yang sibuk." Kyungsoo melirik pada suster yang tersenyum lembut padanya. Ia hanya mengangguk kecil dengan mata yang terus mengikuti punggung sang susuter pergi keluar dari kamarnya.

"_Jangan merepotkan Luhan dan ibunya. Ibu tidak tahu harus berterimakasih dengan ca_―"

"Bu, aku tidak akan merepotkan mereka. Jarak appartemenku dengan rumah Luhan hyung sangat jauh."

"_Tapi kalian bertemu di sekolah. Kau masih bersikap dingin? Kyungsoo, sudah ibu kata_―"

"Ibu mengerti, kan? Semenjak kejadian itu aku sangat sulit membuka diri dengan―"

"_Ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan kejadian empat tahun yang lalu Kyungsoo. Kau meyalahkan kakakmu? Kau membencinya_?"

"Aku tidak membencinya hanya sa―Ibu, aku lelah. Aku harus beristirahat. Sampai jumpa."

"_Kyung_―"

* * *

-Complicated-

Jongin berjalan santai menuju kelasnya. Sebuah earphone putih terpasang menyumbat kedua lubang telinganya. Menutup telinganya dari segala ucapan para siswa-siswi yang membicarakannya. Rahangnya bergerak naik turun mengunyak permen karet. Langkahnya terhenti saat seorang gadis berdiri di depannya. Dengan rok sependek paha—lebih pendek daripada yang lain. Pakaiannya yang terkesan ketat membuat payudaranya terlihat besar—walaupun Jongin yakin payudara itu kecil.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berkencan dan aku tidak menerima penolakan. Bagaimana?" Gadis itu mendekat ke arah Jongin. Merapatkan tubuhnya. Tangannya bermain pada dasi Jongin yang terpasang rapi. Jongin hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Krystal dan meniupnya sedikit. Krystal menahan lenguhannya. Ia tak ingin teman-temannya memandang dia sebagai murahan.

"_Don't disturb me_. _Bitch_." Jongin melenggang pergi. Seringai kecil terpasang di topeng wajahnya. Ia kembali berjalan dengan wajah dinginnya. Tanpa memperdulikan sekitar.

Masih ditempatnya, Krystal hanya mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Belum ada laki-laki yang menolaknya. Baru Jongin-lah satu-satunya orang itu.

"Aku akan mendapatkanmu, Kim Jongin."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo sudah keluar dari rumah sakit sejak kemarin. Seharusnya ia masih bebrbaring diranjangnya siang ini. Namun dengan sifatnya yang begitu keras kepala, Kyungsoo memaksa untuk masuk sekolah. Baekhyun yang merupakan sahabatnya terus memarahinya karena Kyungsoo tidak beristirahat di rumah dan memilih untuk langsung sekolah.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kenapa kau harus masuk? Kau seharusnya berada di kamar berbaring dengan selimut tebal yang bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu. Bukan disekolah dengan seragam tipis dan _bleazer_ yang tidak bisa menghangatkan tubuhmu."

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya sebal. Ia segera menyumbat telinganya dengan earphone sebelum Baekhyun kembali mengoceh. Ia melirik sedikit kearah Baekhyun yang mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal dengan Chanyeol yang mencoba menghiburnya. Kyungsoo menghela napas sejenak namun tak melepaskan earphonenya. Ia hanya menyobek kertas dari buku catatannya dan menuliskan kalimat. Lalu diberikannya kertas itu pada Baekhyun.

_Jangan marah. Kau seperti tidak mengenalku saja. Minggu depan ayo kita berbenlanja._

Dan tulisan itu membuat senyum terkembang di sudut bibir Baekhyun. Membuat pemuda bermata kecil itu memamerkan eye smile-nya secara tidak langsung.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan keluar dari kelasnya. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi apapun. Seperti Kyungsoo setiap harinya. Ia tak peduli dengan tatapan remeh yang diberikan beberapa murid disekitarnya. Kyungsoo sudah biasa mendapatkan tatapan itu. Terutama dari orang-orang yang mengagumi bahkan menyukai Kris.

"_You won't come to canteen_?" Kyungsoo sontak menghentikan langkahnya. Menolehkan kepalanya kekanan karena seseorang memeluk lehernya dari arah sana.

"_No, I'm not hungry_." Kyungsoo menyingkirkan tangan pemuda itu dari lehernya. Kakinya kembali berjejak ke arah perpustakaan.

"Kyungsoo, _you must eat_. Kau baru saja keluar dari―"

"Hyung, jangan mulai._ I'm not hungry. You got it_?" Kyungsoo kembali melangkah. Kris menghembusakan napasnya berat melihat sikap Kyungsoo yang terlewat dingin. Ditariknya tangan Kyungsoo kasar dan dengan cepat Kris menangkup kedua pipi Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah aku tak akan memaksamu untuk makan. Tapi jangan mengacuhkanku. Aku tak suka. Apa kau lupa, Kyungsoo?" Mata Kyungsoo mengerjap beberapa kali. Wajah Kris pas berada di depan wajahnya. Hidungnya bersentuhan dengan hidung Kris.

"Ba-baiklah. Jauhkan wajah konyolmu hyung." Kyungsoo mendorong tubuh Kris menjauh. Ia selalu bersikap menyebalkan di dekat Kris. Kris dan hanya Kris. Kris kembali melingkarkan tangannya di leher Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo sendiri hanya diam.

Ponselnya bergetar saat ia baru saja memasuki perpustakaan. Keningnya berkerut saat membaca nama pesan yang masuk dari ibu sepupunya.

_From : Bibi Lu_

_Kyungsoo-ya, kau bisa menemani Luhanie hari ini? Tao akan pulang ke Korea. Kalian bisa menjemputnya bersama bukan?_

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya. Tao? Ia seperti mengenal nama itu. Tapi, siapa? Oh, sifat pelupanya kembali kambuh.

_To : Bibi Lu_

_Nde, akan aku usahakan bibi._

Kyungsoo mengambil duduk yang paling sepi. Dengan Kris yang duduk di depannya juga tentunya.

"Memikirkan sesuatu?" Kyungsoo terhenyak dan segera menatap Kris. Ia menggeleng kecil. Kyungsoo segera membaca buku yang ia ambil sejak tadi. Membiarkan Kris bermain ponsel di hadapannya. Ia tahu, pemuda itu sangat tidak suka membaca.

"Aku harus pergi untuk urusan osis. Apa tidak apa-apa?" Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Segera Kris keluar dari perpustakaan setelah mengacak rambut Kyungsoo kecil. Sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri kembali memasang wajah cuek dan dinginnya. Bermuka dua.

.

.

.

Luhan masuk ke dalam ruang latihan dance. Disana sudah ada beberapa murid-murid yang lainnya. Termasuk Sehun dan Jongin.

"_Sosaengnim_ akan datang 10 menit lagi. Kalian bisa pemanasan jika ingin," ujarnya lembut ditambah sebuah senyuman. Luhan duduk di salah satu sofa di dekat tape recorder. Memainkan ponselnya untuk menghilangkan bosan. Kenapa ia tak memilih berlatih? Ia tidak suka pemanasan dilihat orang banyak. Alasan aneh bukan?

Saat ia tengah memainkan ponselnya, benda kotak tipis panjang itu bergetar. Nama sang adik sepupu tertera di layar itu.

_From : Uri Kyungie_

_Aku akan ikut menjemput Tao. Tunggu aku di gerbang lima-belas menit lagi._

Seulas senyum terukir di bibir Luhan. Setidaknya Kyungsoo ingin ikut menjemput sepupunya di bandara.

.

.

.

"Mianhae _hyung_, aku ijin tidak masuk kerja. Ada keluargaku yang datang dari luar negeri. Sebagai gantinya aku akan lembur besok. Bagaimana _hyung_?"

"_Gwaenchana. Kebetulan cafe akan tutup cepat hari ini. Kau hati-hatilah. Jaga diri, Kyungsoo-ya._"

"_Nde hyung_. _Gamsahamnida_, _jeongmal gamsahamnida_."

Kyungsoo memutuskan sambungan telfon bersamaan sebuah tepukan di bahu kirinya. Ia membalik tubuhnya dan Luhan berdiri di sana dengan tersenyum.

"Menunggu lama ya?" Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"_Arrasseo, palli kajja_." Luhan menarik pergelangan tangan Kyungsoo lembut. Kyungsoo hanya menurut. Mereka berhenti di pinggir jalan. Menghentikan taxi yang bisa mereka tumpangi ke bandara. Sepanjang perjalanan Luhan terus berceloteh ria. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya diam. Luhan tak peduli jika sepupunya hanya membalas berupa 'hmm' atau 'ya'.

.

.

.

Sehun hanya berdiri di tempatnya. Memandang dua orang namja yang tengah berbincang di dekat gerbang sekolahnya. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku seragamnya. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi dan itu terkesan misterius. Senang? Atau sedih?

"Sehun-_ah, waegeurae_?" Bahkan ketika Kris datang menghampirinya, Sehun hanya diam dan masih memandang lurus dua orang itu. Kris mengikuti arah pandangnya. Keningnya berkerut saat tahu Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang menjadi objek Sehun.

"Sehun-_ah, waegaeurae_?!" Tanya Kris sekali lagi. Dan Sehun langsung sadar. Ia menatap Kris sejenak lalu menggeleng.

"_Aniyo, gwaenchana_. _Kajja hyung_." Kris memandang Sehun yang berjalan menjauhinya. Kemudian kembali melihat kearah dimana Luhan dan Kyungsoo berdiri. Namun sayangnya dua orang berparas cantik itu tidak ada.

"Apa Sehun menyukai Luhan?" Gumamnya kecil.

"Atau mungkin Kyungsoo."

* * *

No Comment

Regards

Heerin^^


	4. Chapter 4

-Part 4-

* * *

Kyungsoo memasukkan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya. Sebuah earphone terpasang ditelinganya. Disampingnya Luhan tengah meminum bubble tea yang dibelinya di cafe di dalam bandara. Ia hanya menatap sekeliling. Berharap Tao cepat datang dan ia bisa beristirahat di appartemen. Oh, atau mengerjakan tugas sekolahnya. Ponselnya berbunyi bersamaan ia ingin mengeluarkan benda panjang hitam itu dari saku celana panjangnya.

_Baekie Calling._

"_Waeyo_ Baekie-_ya_."

"_Neo eodiya? Aku masuk ke dalam appartemen tapi disini kosong? Aku juga ke tempat kerjamu tapi kau tak ada disana. Kau baik-baik saja bukan? Kau tidak terluka? Kau—_"

"Baekie-_ya_, aku baik-baik saja dan aku tidak terluka. Aku sedang dibandara menjemput saudara sepupuku yang datang dari luar negeri."

"_Apa sangat lama_?"

"_Perhaps_."

Kyungsoo bisa mendengar helaan napas dari sahabatnya itu. Ia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada sahabatnya. Mungkin sedang ada masalah dengan Chanyeol.

"_Are you fight again_?" Dan Kyungsoo yakin mereka kembali bertengkar. Baekhyun yang diam dan helaan napas berat menjadi jawaban Kyungsoo.

"_Now what's the problem_? _You got jealouse again_? Oh _God_, Baekie, _who is she_?"

"_Kim Yerin_."

"_Again_? Baekie—"

"_They are kissing_."

Kyungsoo menegang. _Kissing? Chanyeol? Dengan orang lain? Damn, pasti salah paham_. Tidak mungkin Chanyeol mencium gadis. Terutama Kim Yerin. Apalagi jika Yerin yang mencium Chanyeol terlebih dulu. Ia tahu, Yerin bukan gadis seperti itu. Ia cukup mengenal Yerin dengan baik saat di tahun pertamanya ia masuk sekolah.

"Tetaplah di appartemen. Aku akan datang dalam waktu 30 menit. Menangislah jika ingin. Tapi begitu aku sampai, aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis lagi. _You got it_?"

Kyungsoo segera memutus sambungan telfon begitu Baekhyun kembali bergumam. Kyungsoo menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran bangku besi itu. Mendongakkan kepalanya ke atas dan matanya terpejam.

"Siapa? Baekhyun? Apa Ia bertengkar dengan Chanyeol lagi?"

"Hmm."

Kyungsoo tak mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tak habis pikir dengan dua sahabatnya itu. Hampir setiap hari bertengkar hanya masalah kecil. Dan terutama Baekhyun yang selalu cemburu Chanyeol dekat dengan gadis atau pemuda cantik yang lain. Ia sendiri tidak tahu dengan dirinya. Kenapa ia selalu ikut pusing memikirkan masalah kedua sahabatnya itu.

"_Gege_!" Pekikan keras itu membuat Kyungsoo menegakkan kepalanya. Didapatinya seorang pemuda dengan tubuh cukup tinggi, tengah membawa koper dan sebuah tas ransel biru.

"Taozi!" Luhan langsung berdiri dari tempatnya. Mendekati pemuda itu dan langsung memeluknya. Sedangkan Kyungsoo mengikuti Luhan dengan wajah datarnya.

"Astaga, Taozi. _Gege_ merindukanmu." Luhan memekik girang sambil memeluk Tao. Pemuda bermata panda—Tao—membalas pelukan Luhan dengan erat.

"Kyungsoo _ge_?" Tanya Tao begitu ia melepas pelukannya pada Luhan.

"_Annyeong_, Taozi?" Sapa Kyungsoo datar. Tao langsung memeluk Kyungsoo.

"Aku merindukanmu, _gege_." Ujar Tao dengan aksen koreanya yang berantakan. Kyungsoo hanya bergumam namun masih memeluk Tao.

"Ya, aku juga merindukanmu." Kyungsoo mengusap punggung Tao lembut. Saat pelukan itu terlepas, Kyungsoo bisa melihat Tao yang tersenyum padanya.

"Bibi Lu bilang, _gege_ tinggal sendiri ya? Bolehkan jika aku tinggal dengan _gege_?" Kyungsoo membulatkan matanya.

"_Nde_? Kau, ingin tinggal bersamaku? Kenapa tidak―" Tao menggeleng seperti anak kecil.

"Tidak! Tao ingin tinggal dengan Kyungsoo-_ge_. Titik!" Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya kasar. Menolak tinggal bersama dengan Luhan dan sekarang Tao akan tinggal bersamanya. Oh, tidak.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo menekan beberapa digit angka di dekat kenop pintu. Begitu pintu terbuka, terdengar suara bising dari dalam appartemennya.

"Baekie-_ya_, dengarkan aku dulu. Kau benar-benar salah paham, Baekie-_ya_."

"_Shireo_! Kau selingkuh Park Chanyeol! Kau selingkuh! Pergi kau, pergi!"

Kyungsoo yang masih berada di depan pintu hanya bisa menghela napas. Ia sedikit melirik Tao yang terlihat bingung.

"Tao-_ya_, tak perlu di dengarkan. Kau hanya—"

"Kita putus, Park Chanyeol!" Kyungsoo kembali menghela napas dan memandang langit-langit appartemennya.

"Tao-_ya,_ masuklah lalu belok ke kiri. Pintu pertama sebelah kiri adalah kamarmu. Istirahatlah sejenak, _gege_ akan membuat makan malam dulu dan membereskan sesuatu."

Tao hanya mengangguk. Kyungsoo melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Mendekati Chanyeol yang berdiri di depan kamarnya, dimana ada Baekhyun di dalam sana.

"Baekie, kau salah paham. Dengarkan aku dulu." Chanyeol menggedor pintu putih itu cukup kuat. Namun suaranya terdengar sangat lirih.

"_Aniyo_, aku lelah Chan hiks. Jelas-jelas aku melihat kalian berciuman. Dan kau bilang aku salah paham?! Aku sudah cukup mengalah selama ini Chan. Aku diam—"

"Byun-_ah_, buka pintunya."

"Dan membiarkan pemuda itu masuk?! _Big no_!"

"Astaga, kalian bertengkar di rumahku Baekie! Kapan kau akan mempercayai Chanyeol, eoh? Dengarkanlah dia sekali saja."

"Kau membelanya?!"

Helaan napas kembali Kyungsoo keluarkan. Ia memijat pelipisnya karena pusing. Tak menyangka bahwa ia memiliki sahabat sekeras kepala Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-_ah_, dengar—"

"Chanyeol-_ah_, pulanglah. Aku akan menjaga Baekhyun disini."

"_Mwoya? Andwaeyo_. Hubungan—"

"Park Chanyeol! Ia bilang kalian putus. Sekarang keluar dari appartemenku dan pulang kerumahmu. Baekhyun butuh waktu, bodoh!" Kyungsoo mendelik ke arah Chanyeol. Terlihat gurat marah di wajahnya. Chanyeol memandangnya tidak percaya. Saat Chanyeol hendak membuka mulut, Kyungsoo lebih dulu menarik kerah kemeja Chanyeol. Membuat pemuda bersuara bass itu sedikit membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"Cepat lakukan bodoh. Ikuti kata-kataku." Kyungsoo berbisik di telinga Chanyeol. Kyungsoo sedikit mencibirnya dan segera menyuruh Chabyeol keluar dari appartemennya.

"_Palliwa_!" Chanyeol mempoutkan bibirnya dan berjalan menunduk keluar dari appartemen Kyungsoo. Pemilik appartemen hanya menghela napasnya. Diketuknya pintu kamarnya dimana ada sang sahabat yang ia yakin tengah menangis berada disana.

"Baekhyun-_ah_, dia sudah pergi. Kau bisa keluar jika kau ingin. Aku akan memasak, sepupuku baru saja datang." Tak menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun, Kyungsoo langsung melenggang masuk ke dapur. Menyiapkan makan malam untuknya dan sang sepupu. Atau untuk sahabatnya yang sepertinya akan menginap disini.

"_Gege_." Kyungsoo terjingkat begitu mendengar suara Tao memanggilnya.

"Astaga. Kau ingin membuatku jantungan, eoh?" Kyungsoo menggerutu sembari mengusap-usap dadanya. Sang pelaku hanya tersenyum kecil dan duduk di meja makan.

"Baekhyun dan Chanyeol itu siapa, _ge_?"

"Sahabatku."

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja men―"

"Bagaimana kau tidak mendengar? Mereka teriak sangat keras. Aku juga bukan?"

"Mereka, _gay_ ya _gege_?" Pergerakan tangan Kyungsoo terhenti saat hendak memasukkan spagheti kering ke dalam panci. Ia sedikit melirik ke arah Tao yang duduk menghadap ke arahnya.

"Ya, mereka―"

"Aku juga _gay_."

* * *

Too short? Sorry...

Regards

Heerin^^


	5. Chapter 5

-Part 5-

* * *

"Hey, kau tahu?"

"Ada apa?"

"Tadi, aku melihat Kyungsoo _oppa_ menggandeng seorang pemuda tinggi dan bermata panda."

"_Jinjja_? Apa itu kekasih Kyungsoo _oppa_?"

"Tidak mungkin, Kyungsoo _oppa_ kan kekasih Kris _oppa_."

"Kekasih? Bukankah Kris _oppa_ selalu ditolak oleh Kyungsoo _oppa_?"

Grek! Brak!

Semua siswa yang berada di kelas melihat ke arah seorang pemuda berkulit putih dan tinggi yang bersikap aneh. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya dengan amarah. Menendang mejanya dan pergi keluar kelas setelah secara tidak langsung menabrak teman sekelas yang lainnya.

"Ada apa dengan Sehun?"

"Entahlah. Sudah tak perlu di pikirkan."

Sedangkan Sehun keluar dari kelasnya dengan wajah datar. Namun bisa terlihat pancaran kesal di matanya. Ia baru saja tiba di sekolah beberapa menit yang lalu, dan seseorang membuatnya _bad mood_. Langkah Sehun terhenti sebelum ia menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah. Melirik jam tangan hitamnya yang menun jukkan pukul 7.40. Setidaknya ia punya waktu 20 menit berada di atap sekolah.

Ia menghela napas sejenak kemudian melangkahkan kakinya pasti. Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan, membuat wajahnya disambut dengan sapuan udara dingin kota Seoul. Sehun menghembuskan napasnya lagi. Langkah kakinya mendekat menuju tembok pembatas setinggi pinggangnya. Sehun memejamkan matanya, menikmati sapuan angin pada wajahnya.

_"Tadi, aku melihat Kyungsoo oppa menggandeng seorang pemuda tinggi dan bermata panda."_

_"Jinjja? Apa itu kekasih Kyungsoo oppa?"_

_"Tidak mungkin, Kyungsoo oppa kan kekasih Kris oppa."_

Sehun menunduk, tangannya terkepal, terlihat seperti menahan amarah. Suara gadis di kelasnya benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya. Tentang Kyungsoo, Kris dan sang anak baru. Kenapa dengan Sehun? Ya, pemuda berkulit putih susu itu menyukai Kyungsoo. Sejak ia melihat dan mendengar Kyungsoo menyanyi di acara penyambutan murid baru bulan lalu.

Retakan sedang terbentuk di tembok pembatas saat Sehun memukulnya kuat dengan tangannya yang terkepal. Ia tak peduli dengan darah itu. Ia juga tak peduli dengan angin yang berhembus keras dan suara bell yang menandakan pelajaran akan segera di mulai.

"Aku akan merebutnya."

.

.

.

"Belajarlah yang rajin. Aku tak ingin mendengar bahwa kau membuat masalah." Kyungsoo berucap pelan pada Tao saat mereka baru saja keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Sang kepala sekolah berada di depan mereka. Seakan membimbing mereka di kelas yang akan Tao tempati.

"Aku tahu, _gege_. Tenang saja, Tao tidak akan membuat masalah. Tao kan anak baik?" Kedua alis Tao bergerak naik turun. Kyungsoo bergumam tak jelas dan lebih memilih menurut dengan ucapan adik sepupunya itu.

Mereka berhenti di depan kelas 1-3. Kyungsoo tidak ikut masuk kedalam. Ia segera pergi setelah berpamitan pada Tao dan sang kepala sekolah. Kakinya kembali berjejak menaiki tangga di lantai dua. Memasuki kelasnya yang sepertinya sang guru sudah datang.

Kyungsoo menggeser pintu kelasnya. Sang guru bahasa sekaligus wali kelasnya sudah berdiri di depan kelas. Ia membungkuk sebentar lalu duduk di kursinya setelah menutup pintu. Ia melirik Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kursi Baekhyun kosong namun Chanyeol duduk di tempatnya dengan menunduk. Ia menghela napas. Seperti patah semangat saat melihat kedua sahabatnya yang terpisah.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_, aku dengar kau datang dengan seorang pemuda ya? Apa itu kekasihmu?" Kyungsoo mendelik. Kekasih? Apa yang dibicarakan teman―Ah, Tao?

"Bukan, dia adik sepupuku. _Wae_?" Tanya Kyungsoo balik sedikit dingin―memang dingin setiap harinya―seraya mengeluarkan buku catatan dari dalam tas ranselnya.

"_Aniyo_, aku hanya bertanya saja. Kau membuat seisi sekolah bertanya-tanya lho," jelas gadis itu. Bang Minah. Gadis yang sudah lama menaruh hati pada Kyungsoo.

"Jika dia kekasihku itu bukan masalah, kan?" Minah mendelik.

"Kau billang dia―"

"Iya, dia memang sepupuku. Sudah dengarkan pelajaran di depanmu sana." Kyungsoo mengibaskan tangannya tanda mengusir. Ia tidak suka orang lain berta-tanya urusan pribadinya. Terlalu ikut campur.

.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Kyungsoo mengeluarkan ponselnya dari dalam saku celana seragamnya. Dua pesan ia terima. Setelah meng-unlock ponselnya, Kyungsoo segera membuka pesan itu.

_From : Taozi_

_Ge, ingin ikut makan siang? Seorang teman mengajakku bergabung._

_To : Taozi_

_Tidak, gege tidak makan siang sekarang Tao. Kau pergi makan siang saja._

Send!

Setelahnya, ia kembali membuka pesan lain. Itu dari Kris. Kyungsoo menghela napas sejenak lalu membuka pesannya.

_From : Kris Hyung_

_Atap. Sekarang._

Keningnya berkerut. Sejauh yang ia ingat, jika Kris sudah menyuruhnya ke atap berarti pemuda itu sedang ada masalah. Jika seperti itu berakhir Kyungsoo yang sesak dalam pelukan Kris atau bibirnya akan memerah karena ciuman Kris.

Ia segera berjejak keluar kelas. Kris bukan tipe orang yang suka menunggu. Kris akan marah jika seseorang membuatnya harus menunggu. Ia bertemu dengan teman satu kelas Kris saat berjalan menuju atap sekolahnya. Beberapa tatapan tajam Kyungsoo terima dari para senior maupun teman satu angkatannya.

Ia tiba di atap. Membuka pintunya perlahan. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan Kris disana. Ia menoleh kekanan. Dimana ada sebuah meja lebar setinggi setengah lutut Kyungsoo dan bisa digunakan untuk berbaring 3 orang disana. Kris berada disana. Berbaring dengan lengannya yang menutupi matanya agar terhindar dari sinar matahari. Kyungsoo mendekat. Duduk di samping Kris dan diam.

"Kau sudah datang?"

"Hmm"

Hening selanjutnya. Kyungsoo melirik ke arah Kris yang masih betah pada posisinya. Ia menghela napas. Kedua tangannya ia luruskan kebelakang sehingga ia menyangga tubuhnya di kedua tangannya itu

"Ibumu lagi?"

"Ya."

"Ada apa?"

"Perempuan itu berencana menikah lagi."

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Kris tidak pernah bersikap sopan pada ibunya. Ia cukup mengenal Kris. Kedua orang tua Kris tidak pernah akur. Satu tahun mengenal Kris cukup membuat Kyungsoo mengenal pemuda campuran Kanada-China itu.

"Kau tidak setuju?"

"Anak mana yang setuju melihat ibunya menikah lagi. Demi tuhan, mereka baru bercerai dua bulan yang lalu."

Kyungsoo berbaring. Tubuhnya ia buat lebih tinggi dari kepala Kris. Ia memposisikan dirinya menghadap Kris. Menarik pemuda itu dalam sebuah pelukan. Membiarkan pemuda dengan wajah terlihat seperti tokoh kartun itu menangis dalam dekapannya.

"Menangislah." Kyungsoo mengusap punggung Kris. Matanya terpejam saat Kris memeluk tubuhnya erat. Hingga dadanya bersentuhan dengan wajah Kris. Seragamnya basah karena air mata pemuda Kanada itu.

Kris tak sedingin dari luarnya. Banyak hal-hal menyakitkan yang pemuda itu simpan dalam dirinya. Dari hal terkecil sampai hal terbesar. Dan sepertinya hanya Kyungsoo saja yang mengetahui Kris luar dalam.

"Aku membencinya." Kyungsoo menghela napas. Di usapnya puncak kepala Kris lembut. Tak ada isakan sekecil apapun dari Kris. Hanya air mata yang membuat seragam Kyungsoo basah.

"Tapi dia ibumu."

"Tapi dia mengecewakanku." Kris melepas pelukannya dan segera duduk. Namun tidak dengan Kyungsoo. Ia masih berbaring menatap langit biru yang tak terlalu bersinar. Namun masih terlihat cerah. Kedua tangannya ia lipat dan ia jadikan bantal.

"Aku hanya takut kau menyesal jika kau berkata kau membenci ibumu."

"Apa yang akan aku sesalkan?"

Kyungsoo tak langsung menjawab. Ia melirik Kris sekilas yang tengah mengusap airmatanya dengan kasar. Bisa Kyungsoo lihat punggung Kris yang sesekali bergetar menahan tangis. Ia tak suka melihat Kris begitu lemah. Kyungsoo bangun dan duduk bersila. Mengambil posisi di belakang Kris. Ia menarik napas sejenak lalu memluk pemuda Kanada itu dari belakang. Tidak, Ia tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya pada Kris. Baru kali ini ia melakukannya.

"Aku takut kau akan merasa sangat kehilangannya saat ia pergi meninggalkanmu." Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya. Ucapannya mengingatkannya pada sang kakak. Bagaimana kakaknya yang pergi meninggalkan dia. Pergi jauh. Kyungsoo bisa saja menyusulnya. Namun kedua orangtuanya mengatakan bahwa itu yang terbaik untuk Kyungsoo dan untuk kakaknya.

"Jangan membenci ibumu, _hyung_. Jangan pernah."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo keluar kelasnya lebih dulu dibanding teman-teman yang lainnya. Termasuk Chanyeol dan Minah. Nilai ujiannya minggu lalu mendapat score tertinggi. Dan sang guru bahasa inggris memberikan keringan bagi Kyungsoo untuk keluar kelas agar menuju perpustakaan. Alasannya karena sang guru ingin memberikan ujian lain untuk teman-temannya.

Ada waktu dua-puluh menit sebelum kelas selesai dan semua murid dipersilahkan untuk pulang kerumahnya masing-masing. Ia berjalan pelan menuju ruang latihan vocal di lantai 3.

Disana―dilantai tiga ujung koridor―merupakan tempat khusus ruang berlatih bagi ekstrakulikuler di sekolah. Dari _vocal_, _dance_, teater dan kegiatan ekstrakulikuler lain yang memerlukan tempat berkumpul.

Setelah menginjakkan kaki pada anak tangga terakhir Kyungsoo berbelok ke kiri. Berjalan lurus melewati lima hingga enam ruangan. Tepat di ruangan ketujuh langkah kakinya terhenti. Telinganya menangkap suara musik yang mengalun dengan tempo lumayan cepat dari dalam ruangan. Ruangan itu digunakan untuk anak-anak yang mengikuti ekstrakulikuler _dance_. Kyungsoo melirik jam tangannya. Keningnya berkerut heran. _Siapa yang sedang berlatih dance_, pikirnya.

Ia sedikit mendekati arah jendela ruangan tersebut. Mengintip siapa orang dibalik layar itu. Kelopak matanya mengerjap imut. Bola mata hitamnya mendapati Jongin tengah menari dengan seragam atas yang sudah tak ia kenakan. Pemuda itu hanya mengenakan kaus putih tipis tanpa lengan. Membuat tubuh berkeringatnya terlihat jelas.

"Jong-In?" Matanya menyipit untuk memastikan benarkah orang yang ia lihat adalah Jongin. Benar, itu memang Jongin. Namun apa yang pemuda itu lakukan? Apalagi saat pelajaran masih berlangsung. Kyungsoo masih berdiri disana. Di jendela ruang berlatih _dance_. Mengamati tubuh Jongin yang meliuk-liuk seirama lagu yang pemuda itu putar.

Bruk! Kyungsoo terjingkat saat tiba-tiba tubuh Jongin jatuh terlentang. Sepertinya ia terlalu lelah, pikirnya. Kyungsoo bisa melihat Jongin yang bernapas tak teratur. Kyungsoo mendekat ke arah pintu. Hendak masuk namun pikirannya menghentikan kakinya melangkah. Ia memutuskan tetap berdiri di jendela terdekat dengan pintu kayu itu.

Satu menit.

Dua menit.

Tiga menit.

Hingga tujuh menit Jongin tak juga bangun. Bahkan saat ponselnya―ponsel Jongin―berbunyi pun pemilik ponsel tak kunjung mengangkat. Kyungsoo yang sedikit panik, takut jika Jongin pingsan, segera masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Ia mendekat ke arah Jongin yang masih pada posisi sebelumnya. Ponsel hitam pemuda yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya itu kembali berbunyi. Namun Kyungsoo hanya meliriknya sekilas dan mengalihkan pandangannya pada Jongin.

"Jong-Jongin?" Panggil Kyungsoo memastikan apa Jongin masih hidup. Tak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo berjongkok di samping Jongin. Memanggil nama pemuda berkulit tan itu lagi. Namun sekali lagi nihil. Tak ada balasan apapun.

Kyungsoo bisa melihat wajah Jongin dari pantulan cermin di depannya. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat. Segera ia hadapkan wajah Jongin padanya dan matanya melotot. Jongin benar-benar pucat.

"Jong-Jongin? Ka-kau bisa men-mendengarku?" Kyungsoo menggerakkan tubuh Jongin. Berharap pemuda berkulit tan itu bangun dan membalas panggilannya.

"Ya! Jangan main-main Kim Jongin?!" Kyungsoo masih berusaha semampunya untuk bisa membuat Jongin sadar. Namun pemuda itu tak menunjukkan adanya pergerakkan.

"Jongin!" Kyungsoo panik. Ia pernah melihat adegan ini. Otaknya seperti memutarkan rekaman kejadian beberapa tahun silam. Ia menangis dalam diam.

"Brengsek! Berhenti main-main aku mohon!" Kyungsoo memukul-mukul kecil dada Jongin. Air matanya sudah menetes di kaus Jongin. Kedua tangannya terkepal meremas kaus Jongin tepat di bagian dada.

"Kyungsoo? Apa yang―Astaga?! Jongin?!" Kyungsoo menoleh ke arah pintu. Joonmyeon ada disana dengan Kris dan Luhan. Air mata Kyungsoo tak berhenti menangis. Kepalanya berputar, dadanya sesak dan penglihatannya memburam.

Hanya suara kecil yang ditangkap oleh Kyungsoo sebelum ia kehilangan kesadarannya. Suara gumaman Jongin.

"_Hyung kajima_."

.

.

.

"Do-_dorawayo_." Kepala Kyungsoo bergerak kanan dan kiri dengan peluh disekitar wajahnya. Air matanya menetes tak berhenti. Di sekitar ranjang uks Kris, Joonmyeon dan Luhan menatapnya nanar.

Diranjang lain terlihat Jongin yang sedang beristirahat. Ia sudah sadar akan pingsannya lima menit yang lalu. Ia menengok ke kiri dimana ia bisa melihat wajah Kyungsoo lebih jelas.

"Kyungsoo-_ya_, aku disini." Kris bersuara dengan menggenggam erat tangan Kyungsoo. Namun pemuda bermata doe itu tak mendengar ucapannya. Napasnya sengal dan semakin banyak peluh yang keluar dari tubuhnya.

"A-_andwae_. Ka-_kajima_," gumamnya. Kepalanya masih bergerak tak jelas. Secara tak jelas ia membalas genggaman tangan Kris. Seakan tak memperbolehkan pemilik tangan itu pergi.

"Hyu-Hyun-Sik-_ah_."

* * *

Ok, i post more than one chapter today

Regards

Heerin^^


	6. Chapter 6

-Part 6-

* * *

Chanyeol duduk di tempat duduknya. Menumpu dagunya pada kedua tangan yang ia lipat di atas meja. Sudah lima hari semenjak hubungannya dan Baekhyun berakhir, ia tak berbicara pada Baekhyun. Keduanya saling menghindar. Chanyeol yang merasa sangat marah akan keputusan Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun yang merasa kecewa pada Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-_ah_." Chanyeol mendongak saat seseorang memanggilnya. Ia tersenyum kecil mendapati seorang gadis mungkin berjalan menghampirinya.

"Oh, Yerin-_ah_, _annyeong_." Sapa Chanyeol mencoba tersenyum. Yerin duduk di kursi tepat di samping kursi Chanyeol.

"Eum, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan." Yerin membuka percakapan.

"Ya, mungkin aku bisa membantu." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar.

"Kau, ada hubungan khusus dengan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mendelik mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia menelan ludahnya kasar dan bola matanya bergerak ke kanan dan kiri.

"Ba-bagaimana―"

"Apa kalian putus karena aku?" Tanya Yerin lagi.

"A-_aniyo_. Kami memang putus karena suatu hal." Elak Chanyeol. Yerin sedikit tersenyum kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Jika ada sangkut pautnya denganku, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku. Aku akan meluruskan semuanya. Melihatmu yang seperti ini benar-benar menyebalkan." Yerin menatap lurus pada jendela kelas Chanyeol. Sedangkan Chanyeol memandang Yerin tak mengerti. Ia bingung antara menceritakannya pada Yerin atau tidak.

"Ia mengira kita berciuman waktu itu. Apa kau ingat saat kita ke toko buku. Saat aku mengambil buku di rak belakang tepat kau berdiri? Itu terlihat seperti aku menciumi, apalagi saat kau menoleh ke arahku. Ternyata ada Baekhyun disana. Baekhyun mengikutiku pergi dengan mu saat itu. Itulah alasan kenapa aku langsung meninggalkanmu saat itu."

"Chanyeol-_ah_, aku―"

"_Gwaenchana_, dalam sebuah hubungan tidak semua berjalan dengan baik bukan? Aku kecewa padanya yang mengambil keputusan secara sepihak. Mungkin ini lebih baik bagi kami untuk saling instropeksi diri sendiri." Chanyeol seraya tersenyum ke arah Yerin. Mengatakan bahwa ia baik-baik saja.

"Aigo, ternyata kau bisa dewasa juga ya? Aku baru tahu." Cibir Yerin.

"Ya! Apa-apaan kau?" Mereka berdua tertawa bersama. Sebagai seorang teman sepertinya. Di depan kelas, Baekhyun berdiri disana. Melihat kedekatan matan kekasihnya dengan gadis lain. Apa ia mendengar semuanya? Jawabannya adalah, ya.

.

.

.

Minseok masuk ke dalam kelas Luhan dan Yixing. Matanya mencari sosok dua sahabatnya itu. Namun ia hanya menemukan Yixing yang duduk di bangkunya dan mengenakan headphone putih favoritenya.

"Hai, Yixing!" Sapa Minseok antusias kemudian duduk di meja Yixing.

"Hai, _hyung_." Balas Yixing malas. Minseok mengerutkan keningnya sejenak.

"Kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Tidak ada." Yixing bangkit dari duduknya tanpa melepaskan headphone dan memperdulikan Minseok. Ia berjalan keluar kelas setelah melirik jam tangan yang sudah menunjukkan waktu istirahat.

Langkah kakinya berhenti di depan pintu kelas saat Joonmyeon tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya. Yixing menghela napas dan membuang mukanya kearah lain.

"Hi _hyung_." Yixing mencoba tersenyum tanpa paksaan. Namun matanya menatap dalam mata Joonmyeon seakan berbicara bahwa ia―Yixing―tengah marah. Sayangnya Joonmyeon tak bisa menyadari itu.

"Hi Ying. Maaf aku tak bisa mengantarmu pulang kemarin. Aku juga tak menghubungimu semalam. Aku sedang―"

"Menemani ayah pergi menemui rekan kerja?"

"Kau tahu dari ma―"

"Hanya menebak saja. Aku ingin ke kamar mandi. _Bye hyung_."

Yixing berlalu namun Joonmyeon masih di tempatnya. Pikirannya berkecambung. Sikap Yixing padanya sedikit berbeda. Terlihat dingin dan tak manja ataupun malu-malu seperti biasanya. Joonmyeon mencoba berpikir positif tentang kekasihnya.

.

.

.

"_Moggo_." Kyungsoo menunjuk makanan di hadapan sahabatnya itu. Tak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo menghela napas dan memakan makan siangnya. Disampingnya, sang sepupu duduk dengan pandangan bingung.

"Baekhyun-_ge_, jika _gege_ tidak ingin bacon itu, bolehkan aku―"

"Ambillah, aku sedang tak napsu makan Tao-_ya_." Baekhyun menyerahkan jatah makan siangnya pada Tao. Tangannya ia gunakan menumpu dagu di atas meja. Kyungsoo menatap datar pada Baekhyun. Ada yang aneh dengan sahabatnya. Kyungsoo yakin, ini pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau yang melepasnya dan kau sendiri yang menyesal? Benar bukan?" Tebak Kyungsoo asal. Baekhyun hanya menunduk.

"Apa yang kau sesalkan?"

"_I'm not believe him_."

Baekhyun menunduk. Menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dan menahan tangis. Detik berikutnya, bahunya bergetar. Kyungsoo menghembuskan napas beratnya dan memandang sang sahabat iba.

"Baekhyun-_ah_." Kyungsoo mencoba memanggilnya. Namun Baekhyun masih saja menangis dalam diam. Tao mendekati Baekhyun, duduk di samping pemuda cantik itu kemudian membawanya dalam sebuah pelukan. Kyungsoo sangat ingin memeluk sahabatnya, hanya saja ia tak bisa.

.

.

.

"Kau lihat Chanyeol?" Tanya Kyungsoo pada teman sekelasnya. Ia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Tao di kantin. Teman sekelasnya itu menggeleng. Kebiasaan sahabatnya satu ini, jika sedang tidak dalam mood baik ia selalu menghindar dari apa yang membuat moodnya buruk. Perkiraan Kyungsoo mood Chanyeol sedang buruk karena seorang Byun Baekhyun. Jadi Chanyeol menghindar darinya ataupun Baekhyun.

"Park Dobby sialan. Selalu menghindar dari apa yang seharusnya ia selesaikan." Gerutu Kyungsoo. Kakinya melangkah keluar kelas. Menaikki anak tangga demi anak tangga perlahan. Kedua tangannya ia masukkan ke dalam saku celana sekolahnya. Wajahnya terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi apapun. Terlihat seperti seseorang berwatak dingin.

Ia sampai di _rooftop_ sekolah. Membiarkan angin memainkan rambut coklat cepaknya. Ia menikmati bagaimana angin mebelai wajahnya dengan lembut. Ia menghirup udara sebanyak yang ia mau dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Terus seperti itu hingga rasa sesak di dadanya semakin berkurang.

"AAAAAAA!" Kyungsoo berteriak keras semampunya. Mengeluarkan perasaan mengganjalnya dari teriakan itu. Ia kembali berteriak lagi, lagi dan lagi. Hingga teriakan yang terakhir merupakan teriakannya yang terpanjang.

Ada yang bergerumuh di dalam hatinya. Membuat dia sangat merasa sesak. Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Kris, Tao, Luhan dan seseorang yang sudah lama ia tunggu. Seseorang yang menempati posisi pertama dalam hidupnya. Seseorang yang sempat membuatnya bisa melupakan masa lalu suramnya. Seseorang yang meninggalkannya 3 tahun ini.

Tes.

"Aku merindukanmu."

.

.

.

"Masuklah _hyung_." Yixing membukakan pintu untuk Joonmyeon. Pemuda berwajah angelic itu datang setelah orang tua Yixing memintanya untuk datang. Dengan alasan menemani Yixing yang sendirian di rumah. Karena kedua orang tua Yixing yang pergi ke China saat mereka sekolah tadi.

"Aku tidak memasak. _Hyung_ ingin makan apa? Aku akan masak sekarang." Yixing berjalan kearah dapur dan diikuti oleh Joonmyeon di belakanganya.

"Aku akan menginap. Apa tidak apa-apa?"

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu _hyung_. Apa tidak apa-apa jika orang tua ku memintamu untuk menginap disini? Bagaimana jika ayahmu membutuhkan bantuan?"

Joonmyeon diam sejenak begitu juga Yixing. Ia sudah mengenakan apronnya dan melangkah menuju lemari pendingin. Mencari bahan makanan apa yang bisa ia masak. Sedangkan Joonmyeon masih berdiri di tempatnya―di dekat pantri―dengan memperhatikan punggung kekasihnya itu.

"Mungkin saja ayah―"

"Jika ayah membutuhkanmu, tidak apa _hyung_ tidak menginap. Lagi pula aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk bisa tidur sendiri di rumah." Yixing meletakkan bahan makanan sedikit kasar di dapur. Mungkin karena kesal atau marah dengan Joonmyeon.

"Kau marah, Ying?"

"Tidak."

"Apa yang membuatmu marah padaku?"

"Karena kau tak ada waktu."

Yixing membalik tubuhnya menghadap Joonmyeon. Mereka bertatapan cukup lama hingga Yixing lebih dulu memutuskan kontak mata mereka. Ia menunduk kemudian berjongkok ditempat ia berdiri tadi.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_. Aku hanya tidak ingin terlihat kekanak-kanakan di hadapanmu." Yixing berucap dengan memeluk lututnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya dari pandangan Joonmyeon di anatara kedua lututnya.

"_Hyung_ jarang sekali mempunyai waktu denganku. _Hyung_ akan lebih sering kerumah sakit dengan ibumu atau menemani ayah menemui rekan kerjanya." Yixing memeluk lututnya. Air matanya hampir keluar jika Ia tak bisa menahannya.

"Maafkan aku _hyung_. Aku bersikap seperti anak kecil." Yixing terisak kecil dan masih menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Yixing tidak tahu bahwa Joonmyon sudah berjongkok di depannya.

"Ying, dengarkan aku. Aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf. Aku tak punya banyak waktu untukmu. Aku terlalu―

"A-_aniya_, aku yang tidak bisa mengertimu _hyung_." Yixing mengangkat wajahnya. Dan seketika tangisnya makin pecah melihat wajah Joonmyeon yang penuh dengan penyesalan.

"Tidak. Kau tidak salah. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu. Maafkan aku Ying." Yixing masih saja menangis saat Joonmyeon merengkuh tubuhnya. Mengusap punggungnya lembut.

"A-aku hanya ingin _hyung_ punya waktu lebih untukku. A-aku tidak ingin yang lainnya."

"Yixing, berhentilah menangis."

"A-a-aku membutuhkanmu _hyung_."

Joonmyeon melepaskan pelukannya dan meletakkan kedua tangannya diatas pundak Yixing. Membuat pemuda ber_dimple_ itu mengangkat wajahnya. Segera Joonmyeon mengusap pipi Yixing. Menghilangkan sisa air mata dari pemuda asal Changsa itu.

"Kau terlihat buruk saat menangis."

"Hiks, jangan menggombal _hyung_." Yixing menepis tangan kekasihnya sedikit kasar. Ia mundur hingga punggungnya bersandar pada dinding meja dapur. Joonmyeon bersandar disampingnya saat ia mengusap air matanya.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Yixing mencari cara agar ia bisa memecahkan keheningan. Sedangkan Joonmyeon tengah berpikir bagaimana cara meminta maaf pada Yixing. Walaupun Yixing merasa bukan salah Joonmyeon, tetapi pria berwajah angelic itu masih merasa mengganjal akan sikap kekasihnya.

"Ying―"

"Joon―"

Mereka saling menolah dan bertatapan sejenak. Di detik berikutnya mereka tertawa kecil dan saling tersenyum. Tangan kanan Yixing bertautan dengan tangan kiri Joonmyeon. Kepalanya ia sandarkan pada bahu Joonmyeon.

"_Hyung_." Yixing semakin menyamankan kepalanya disandaran Joonmyeon.

"Hn?"

"Apa aku kekanak-kanakan dengan bertingkah seperti itu?"

Hening―lagi. Genggaman tangan Joonmyeon semakin erat. Diusapnya punggung telapak tangan Yixing dengan ibu jarinya. Kepalanya sedikit ia tolehkan kearah kiri guna mencium puncak kepala Yixing.

"Tidak, kau tidak salah. Aku saja yang tidak bisa mengerti dirimu." Yixing menghela napas sekaligus tersenyum kecil. Ia semakin menyamankan diri di sandaran Joonmyeon.

"Besok minggu, ayo kita pergi kencan." Yixing masih mencerna. Joonmyeon menjauhkan kepala Yixing dari pundaknya dan menangkup kedua pipi pemuda asli Changsa itu.

Cup! Sebuah kecupan kecil Joonmyeon berikan pada kekasihnya itu. Yixing masih terlihat bingung. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali membuat Joonmyeon kembali mengecup bibir pemuda itu.

"Joon―" satu kecupan kembali Joonmyeon berikan. Namun Joonmyeon tak melepaskannya. Ia semakin menekan kepalanya untuk memperdalam kecupannya. Yixing masih tidak mengerti. Ia hanya diam dengan mata yang terus berkejap beberapa kali. Hingga Joonmyeon memagut bibir bawahnya, Yixing baru menutup matanya.

.

.

.

Tao berlari kecil dari dalam kamarnya saat bel appartemennya—yang sebenarnya milik Kyungsoo—berbunyi. Ia baru saja selesai mandi dan seseorang memencet bel appartemennya dan Kyungsoo dengan sangat cepat.

"Aish, _jinjja_!" Gerutu Tao seraya mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Ya, tunggu sebentar!" Teriaknya. Sesaat sampai di pintu, Tao langsung menekan interkom di dekat pintu dan bertanya itu siapa.

"_Nuguseyo_?"

"Aku teman Kyungsoo. Apa Kyungsoo ada?" Jawab suara bass.

Tao segera membuka pintu. Tampaklah seorang pemuda tinggi menjulang. Tao melihatnya dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Lumayan tampan, pikirnya.

"Apa Kyungsoo di dalam?"

"Tidak ada. Kyungsoo _ge_ sedang bekerja."

"Bekerja? Kau tahu ia bekerja dimana?"

"Tidak tahu."

"Baiklah terima kasih." Setelahnya pemuda itu pergi.

Tao mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat bingung. Ia mengangkat bahunya tak peduli dan segera menutup pintu kembali.

"Astaga! Aku lupa menanyakan namanya." Tao menepuk keningnya cukup keras. Ah, ia lupa jika harus menanyakan siapa nama orang itu.

"Bodohnya kau Huang Zitao!" Ejeknya pada dirinya sendiri.

* * *

Sorry for short chapter...

Regards

Heerin^^


	7. Chapter 7

Part 6

* * *

Hari minggu pagi. Yixing masih tidur di kasurnya dengan tubuh yang dibalut selimut berwarna putih tulang. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi dan pemuda berdimple itu enggan membuka matanya barang sedikitpun. Seakan menolak matahari datang menyinari kota Seoul.

Krak! Gorden kamarnya terbuka. Sontak, Yixing menutupi matanya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

"Mama! Aku masih mengantuk," ujarnya dengan aksen bahasa Chinanya. Sang ibu tak memperdulikan ucapan anaknya. Ia semakin membuka lebar gorden kamar sang anak. Bahkan membuka pintu yang menghubungkan kamar sang anak dengan balkon.

"Bangun, Yixing. Sudah jam 9 sekarang. Kau berjanji akan membantu mama di dapur bukan?" Yixing tak peduli. Ia semakin merapatkan selimut putih tulangnya itu. Menghangatkan tubuhnya di dalam selimut.

"Zhang Yixing!"

"Mama! Aku ada janji dengan Joonmyeon _hyung_. Aku tak bisa membantu―Astaga! Jam berapa sekarang, mama?!" Yixing melompat turun dari atas tempat tidur. Segera mengambil handuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Tak mengindahkan ucapan sang ibu.

Di dalam kamar mandi, Yixing menggerutu kecil. Ia lupa jika hari ini ada janji dengan kekasihnya. Jam 9 pagi. Sebenarnya Ia yang meminta pada kekasihnya itu. Pergi ke Myeongdong. Berbelanja. Terlihat seperti perempuan. Tak apa, selama Joonmyeon menemaninya.

Yixing keluar kamar mandi setelah membersihkan diri. Sang ibu sudah keluar dari kamarnya. Sehingga Yixing tak perlu takut mendengar gerutu ibunya saat melihat tubuhnya yang hanya mengenakan celana pendeknya saja―shirtless. Karena ibu Yixing tak suka seperti itu.

Yixing segera mememilih pakaian di dalam lemarinya. Rambutnya masih basah dan sebuah handuk kecil tergantung di lehernya. Dengan bersiul, Yixing memilih pakaiannya. Gotcha! Sebuah kemeja jeans berwarna biru tua dan celana panjang warna hitamnya. Tak lupa Ia mengambil t-shirt hitam berkerah rendah. Ia mengenakannya seraya bercermin di depan kaca dengan tinggi yang melebihi tubuhnya.

Ponselnya berbunyi sekali. Yixing segera mengambilnya dan membuka ponselnya yang terkunci. Sebuah pesan masuk dan itu dari kekasihnya. Joonmyeon.

_From : Joonmyeonie hyung^^_

_Ying, mianhae aku sepertinya tidak bisa hari ini. Ayah memintaku menemaninya kerumah sakit. Maafkan aku. Kau belum disana bukan? Aku akan usahakan besok lusa bisa menamanimu. Maafkan aku. Saranghae._

Senyum Yixing yang sejak tadi terkembang perlahan luntur. Wajahnya berubah masam. Ia sudah mempertampan diri―walaupun masih terlihat cantik dimata Joonmyeon―untuk sang kekasih, namun sang kekasih membatalkan janji mereka.

_Rumah sakit ya_? Pikir Yixing sekaligus menghela napas. Yixing mendekati ke arah ranjangnya. Menghempaskan tubuhnya kasar diatas tempat tidur berwarna putih.

"Selalu tidak bisa." Setetes air mata turun dari mata cantiknya. Ia meremas kemejanya tepat dibagian dadanya. Joonmyeon kerap kali membatalkan janji perginya dengan Yixing karena satu alasan yang sama―tidak semua, hanya beberapa. Dan ini sudah janji kesepuluh mereka yang selalu batal.

_To : Joonmyeonie hyung^^_

_Bagaimana jika aku sudah di Myeongdong? Apa hyung akan kesini?_

Yixing membalas pesan sang kekasih sedikit dingin sekaligus menguji kekasihnya itu. Ia hanya ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi pemuda berwajah _angelic_ itu tentang pesannya.

_From : Joonmyeonie hyung^^_

_Jinjja? Ying, bisakah kau pulang saja? Aku tak bisa menyusulmu ke Myeongdong. Setelah dari rumah sakit aku harus mengantar ayah ke tempat nenek. Maafkan aku Ying._

Yixing menghela napas. Ingin sekali Ia marah. Namun Ia tak ingin Joonmyeon menganggapnya kekasih yang egois dan kekanak-kanankan. Apalagi temperamental. Tidak, Yixing tidak mau Joonmyeon meninggalkannya karena sikapnya yang berlebihan.

_To : Joonmyeon hyung^^_

_Gwaenchana. Aku masih dirumah hyung. Hanya bercanda saja. Hati-hati ya hyung saat diperjalanan. Aku menyayangimu._

Yixing langsung meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja nakas kecil di samping tempat tidunya. Ia kembali menganti pakaiannya dengan celana pendek selutut dan kaus basket tanpa lengan. Segera Ia turun dan menghampiri ibunya di dapur.

"Ying? Tidak jadi pergi dengan Joonmyeon?"

"Tidak, ma."

"Baiklah sekarang bantu mama, ya?"

Yixing mengangguk kecil dan membantu sang ibu yang memasak di dapur. Ia tak ingin memikirkan Joonmyeon. Hanya untuk hari ini. Atau mungkin besok juga. Yixing tak peduli dengan Joonmyeon yang mencoba menghubunginya ataupun membalas pesannya yang tadi. Tidak, Yixing tidak mau air matanya jatuh kaena hal tak berguna.

.

.

.

"_Ge_, kemarin ada seseorang yang mencarimu," ujar _Kyungsoo_ saat menghampiri Kyungsoo di dapur. Pemuda bermata doe itu tengah berkutat dengan bahan-bahan makanan dapur. Sibuk memasak untuk dirinya dan adik sepupu.

"_Nuguji_?"

"Hehe, aku lupa menanyakan namanya."

"Ciri-cirinya?"

"Eum." Tao mengetukkan jari telunjuknya di dagu. Mencoba mengingat-ingat ciri-ciri pemuda yang mencari Kyungsoo kemarin.

"Tinggi, wajahnya terlihat sedikit konyol namun terkesan tampan. Dan dia sedikit...dingin." Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk-angguk. Tanpa detail lebih lanjut Kyungsoo sudah tau siapa pemuda yang dimaksud oleh Tao.

"Apa kau bilang aku pergi bekerja?"

"'_Kreumnyo_. Kenapa? Aku tak boleh mengatakannya?"

"Tidak kepada orang itu."

Kyungsoo bergumam. Ia sudah mencoba menutupi bahwa ia bekerja dari orang itu, dan sekarang dengan gampangnya Tao memberitahukan orang itu bahwa Ia bekerja. Kyungsoo menghela napas sejenak.

"_Ge_, memangnya dia siapa sih?"

"Hanya orang yang terlalu berlebihan dengan hal-hal tak penting."

* * *

-Complicated-

"Kyungsoo?" Pemuda bernama Kyungsoo yang tengah duduk di bangkunya dengan membaca novel mengangkat kepalanya. Ia melepas earphonenya sejenak lalu menatap pria yang berdiri di samping mejanya.

"_You work_?" Tanya pemuda itu dan Kyungsoo mengangguk.

"Hm."

"_Why_? _Look at your condition_, _you need to_―"

"_Just for fun_."

"Kyungsoo, kau bisa―"

"Jangan mulai, _hyung_."

"Tapi kesehatanmu, Kyungsoo." Pria itu sedikit meninggikan ucapannya. Kyungsoo menghela napas. Ia mengambil kursi di samping meja Kyungsoo dan duduk dengan menghadap Kyungsoo.

"Aku hanya menghawatirkanmu. Bagaimana jika disana kau lupa meminum obatmu atau yang lainnya. Bagaimana jika trauma mu―"

"Aku. Tidak. Apa. Apa." Potong Kyungsoo dingin. Ia segera mengenakan kembali earphonenya tanpa peduli pada pemuda itu yang masih setia memperhatikannya.

.

.

.

_"Kyungie?" Pintu kayu bercat putih itu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang pemuda bermata kecil memasuki kamar Kyungie_―_nama panggilan sayang Kyungsoo. Pemuda bermata bulat sedang tidur di tempat tidurnya dan menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut biru bergambar pororo._

_"Kyungsoo, ini aku." Pemuda itu menutup pintu perlahan dan berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang Kyungsoo. Tak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo masih menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Pemuda bermata sipit itu sebal dan segera membuka selimut pororo Kyungsoo. Namun selimut biru itu ditahan oleh Kyungsoo. Pemuda itu mengerutkan keningnya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya itu. Kekasih?_

_"Chagiya, ayolah. Aku tahu aku salah. Aku lupa jika hari ini hari jadi kita. Maafkan aku, chagiya~"_

_"Shireo! Ka!"_

_"Kyungie, aku mohon."_

_Kyungsoo langsung duduk di atas ranjangnya dengan wajah masam. Dan jangan lupakan pipinya yang basah dan matanya yang sembab karena menangis terlalu lama. Diusapnya pipinya kasar dengan bibir ynag dikerucutkan._

_"Ini yang kesekian kalinya kau melupakan hari penting bagiku! Hari ulang tahunku, hari seratus hari kita berpacaran, dua ratus hari, satu tahun dan sekarang saat hubungan kita menginjak dua tahun kau juga melupakannya! Dan jangan lupakan janji-janjimu yang lainnya!" Jelas Kyungsoo marah. Bahunya bergerak naik turun karena menahan isakan dan tangisnya._

_"Jangan seperti anak ke—"_

_"Iya! Aku tahu aku seperti anak kecil! Putuskan saja aku jika aku menyusahkan bagimu! Pergi!"_

_"Kyungsoo, ayolah. Ini sudah yang keberapa kalinya kau bersikap seperti ini?"_

_"Siapa penyebabnya, hah?"_

"_Kyungsoo, ayolah―"_

"_Aku membencimu!"_

.

.

.

Luhan masuk ke dalam ruang latihan dance. Tasnya Ia selempangkan di pundak kanannya. Kedua tangannya masuk ke dalam saku celana seragamnya. Tangan kirinya memijat tengkuknya yang sakit. Seakan tersimpan banyak beban disana. Ia melempar tasnya sembarang arah. Melepas seragamnya dan menyisahkan kaus putih tanpa lengan yang Ia kenakan. Tak lupa Ia menyalanan tape recorder.

Lantunan lagu menggema di ruang dance. Membawa tubuh Luhan meliuk-liuk sesuai irama musik tersebut. Membawa ketenangan tersendiri pada pria kelahiran China itu. Lagu terus berputar hingga berada pada track list ke empat. Luhan terus menari tanpa berhenti.

Klek! Tubuh Luhan berhenti bergerak saat lagu pada tape recorder ikut berhenti. Ia langsung mengalihkan pada sumber suara itu. Keningnya berkerut saat menyadari seorang pemuda tinggi dengan kulit putih susunya berdiri di samping tape recorder.

"Apa hah..yanh kau lakukan hah...?" Napasnya terlihat sengal. Dadanya bergerak naik turun mencari pasokan oksigen. Pemuda di samping tape recorder itu hanya tersenyum simpul. Tangannya bergerak masuk ke dalam tas ranselnya mencari sesuatu. Kain putih tak begitu panjang Ia lempar ke arah Luhan. Sontak Luhan menangkapnya dan menatap kain dan pemuda itu bergantian.

"Kau terlalu lelah, _sunbae_. Berhentilah sejenak. Setidaknya untuk membersihkan keringat." Pemuda itu berucap dengan wajah datar. Luhan tak melakukan gerakan apapun selain menatap pemuda itu. Bahkan hingga pemuda itu di hadapannya, Ia terlalu terkejut.

"Luhan _sunbae_, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Pemuda itu mengibas-kibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Luhan. Namun hal itu tak membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Lulu _sunbae_?" Mata Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali. Belum ada seseorang yang memanggilnya seperti itu.

"Oh, ah, Sehun-_ah_, sedang apa disini?" Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk. Pemuda yang ternyata Sehun itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku seragamnya.

"Aku ingin pulang. Namun aku mendengar suara musik di sini, jadi aku ingin tahu siapa yang sedanh berlatih. Ternyata _sunbae_ sedang berlatih."

"Berapa lama kau disini?"

Sehun memiringkan kepalanya seakan berpikir. "20 menit aku berada di luar ruangan." Luhan lagi-lagi menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Kau ingin berlatih?" Tawar Luhan. Sehun menggeleng.

"Baiklah, aku harus segera pulang. Segera pulanglah Lu _sunbae_, hati-hati saat dijalan." Sehun keluar dari ruang latihan dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Luhan masih berdiri di tempatnya. Menyentuh dadanya saat ada rasa hangat dan degupan hebat di dadanya.

"Oh Sehun."

.

.

.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan pintu kamar Chanyeol. Baekhyun langsung masuk ke dalam appartemen Chanyeol begitu panggilannya tak dijawab oleh pemilik appartemen.

"Cha-Chanyeol-_ah_." Baekhyun menggenggam kenop pintu kamar Chanyeol. Memutarnya kemudian mendorong pelan pintu itu. Baekhyun bisa melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang berbaring memunggunginya. Baekhyun menutup pintu kamar itu dan berjalan mendekati Chanyeol.

"Ma-maafkan aku Chanyeol-_ah_." Baekhyun menunduk sedih. Air matanyapun sudah menetes sejak tadi.

"Se-seharusnya aku mendengarkan penjelasanmu. A-aku mendengar semua percakapanmu dengan Yerim beberapa hari yang lalu. A-aku be-benar-benar minta maaf Cha—" Baekhyun langsung tertarik dan berada di atas Chanyeol. Pemuda dengan tinggi diatas rata-rata itu memeluk Baekhyun erat. Memposisikan wajah Baekhyun berada di lehernya.

"Hentikan, jangan menangis. Aku tidak suka melihatmu menangis Baekhyun-_ah_." Baekhyun masih saja menangis dalam pelukan Chanyeol. Pemuda pecinta eyeliner itu hanya bisa terisak kecil walaupun Chanyeol masih terus mendekapnya.

"Baekhyun-_ah_, hentikan. Jangan menangis lagi. Aku mohon." Chanyeol semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Mengusap punggung mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol. Hiks, aku mencintaimu, hiks." Chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya. Menangkup kedua pipi Baekhyun dan memberikan ciuman beserta lumatan di bibir pemuda itu. Terus, hingga Baekhyun berhenti menangis dan tak ada isakan yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu.

"Aku tak suka melihatmu menangis. Jadi, berhentilah menangis. Itu membuatku terluka. Terlihat seperti aku gagal menjagamu." Chanyeol mengusap pipi Baekhyun lembut. Menghilangkan sisa air mata di pipi pemuda yang teramat Ia cintai itu.

"Maafkan aku, Chan."

"Sstt, tidak apa-apa. Yang penting sekarang kau mengerti bukan kebenarannya?"

"Ya. A-aku mencintaimu Chanie." Baekhyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada ceruk leher Chanyeol dan memeluknya erat. Begitu juga Chanyeol. Ia membalas pelukan pemuda yang teramat Ia cintai itu tak kalah eratnya.

"Jadi, kita kembali? Maksudku, kau menjadi kekasihku lagi dan begitu juga sebaliknya?" Baekhyun hanya bisa mengangguk dan pelukan Chanyeol semakin erat.

"Aku benar-benar mencintaimu Baekhyun-_ah_."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanie."

"Baekie, aku merindukanmu. Ayo kita bermain sekarang Baekie."

"Chanyeol mesum!"

* * *

Ok guys. Sorry. This new semester for me in college. i don't have time to post the new chapter. And i'm really sorry. for 'Life' just give me 1-2 weeks and i'm going to finish the story. Sorry i can't reply your review. But i read that guys.

Regards

Heerin^^


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8

* * *

Kris turun dari bus seperti biasanya. Wajah yang angkuh dan dingin. Ia tak peduli dengan suara-suara bisikan di sekitarnya. Banyak yang menyukai dan banyak pula yang tidak menyukainya. Kedua tangannya yang masuk ke dalam saku celana seragamnya menambah kesan sedingin apa Kris. Ia jarang sekali tersenyum―tidak termasuk Kyungsoo.

Bruk!

"Ugh, sial!" Kris mengaduk kesakitan pada dadanya. Pasalnya, Ia menabrak seseorang dan tepat orang itu menghantam dadanya. Seseorang yang Ia tabrak mengusap keningnya. Kris tak habis pikir bagaimana orang itu—atau mungkin Kris sendiri yang menabraknya—menabrak dada Kris. _Sependek apa orang itu_, batinnya.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak sengaja. Maafkan aku." _Bahasa Korea yang buruk_, Kris kembali berucap dalam hati.

"_Gwaenchana_. Lain kali berhati-hatilah saat jalan. Bisa saja kau menabrak tiang listrik dan mendapatkan benjolan dikepalamu," ujar Kris memberi nasihat. Ia masih menatap pemuda yang terus menundukkan kepalanya. Membungkuk beberapa kali walaupun Kris sudah memaafkannya.

"Kau murid disini?" Tanya Kris. Orang itu mendongak namun tak menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepalanya sendiri. Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali saat mendapati tatapan Kris. Sontak pemuda itu memundurkan tubuhnya—karena takut.

"Ke-kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" Tanya orang itu gugup. Kris masih terus memandanginya. Seperti kagum akan seseorang yang berada di hadapannya. Tidak, itu bukan Kyungsoo. Bahkan orang itu berbeda dari Kyungsoo kecilnya. Kyungsoo kecilnya berbadan kecil—seperti yang Kris selalu panggil―dan pendek. Bermata bulat dan tidak ada lingkaran hitam ataupun kantung mata di wajahnya. Pipi Kyungsoo kecilnya juga terlihat chubby. Satu lagi, Kyungsoo tidak pandai mengucapkan kata maaf pada seseorang. Tapi ia merasa tak asing dengan wajah itu.

Orang itu lumayan tinggi. Mungkin hampir menyamai tinggi badannya. Matanya tidak bulat seperti Kyungsoo. Lalu terdapat lingkaran hitam di kantung. Terlihat seperti panda. Menggemaskan.

"Apa kita pernah berte―"

"_Aniyo. Wae_?" Kris menatap tak percaya. Bakan Ia belum selesai bertanya dan orang di depannya sudah menjawab dengan tepat.

"Siapa na―"

"Tao. Huang Zitao." Lagi, Kris hanya membuka mulutnya kecil.

"_Mianhae_, aku harus pergi. _Annyeonghigasaeyo_." Pemuda itu―Tao―membungkuk dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Kris yang masih berdiri di tempatnya. Memandang punggung Tao yang semakin menjauh.

.

.

.

Yixing masuk ke dalam kelasnya dengan lesu. Kepalanya Ia tundukkan dan berjalan dengan sangat pelan. Bukan Yixing seperti biasanya. Yixing yang akan selalu tersenyum, memberi salam kepada teman-teman sekelasnya. Yixing yang akan selalu bertanya tentang keadaan teman-temannya. Namun pagi ini, tak ada Yixing yang seperti itu.

"_Waegeurae_, Yixing-_ah_?" Tanya teman sebangkunya. Riah. Yixing menggeleng dan sedikit tersenyum―dipaksa―dan duduk di kursinya. Ia meletakkan kepalanya di atas meja dengan menghadap ke arah jendela. Dengan tempat duduknya di dekat jendela bisa membuatnya menyembunyikan wajahnya. Menyembunyikan diri bahwa ia menangis dalam diam.

_Maafkan aku, aku tidak bisa datang._ Air matanya menetes perlahan. Membasahi bangku sekolahnya.

_Maaf Yixing, aku sedang sibuk. Kita bisa pergi besok lusa. Aku tidak bisa pergi sekarang._ Terus semakin deras jika semua perkataan Joonmyeon terus berputar di otaknya.

_Aku sedang di sekolah bersama Kyungsoo. Maaf, aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pulang._ Mata Yixing tertutup begitu nama Kyungsoo terdengar di otaknya. Tidak, bukan karena ia membenci Kyungsoo. Hanya saja nama itu.

_Yixing kau tahu, Kyungsoo bekerja sekarang. Aku melihatnya di kafe dekat dengan rumahku._ Lagi, nama Kyungsoo berputar di otaknya. Bahunya bergetar menahan isakan. Hidungnya sudah memerah. Yixing meremas baju bagian dada kirinya. Rasa sakit menjalar di bagian jantungnya. Sesak. Yixing tak bisa bernapas.

_Aku berencana pergi ke appartemen Kyungsoo. Kau ingin ikut Yixing?_ Hanya bahunya yang bergetar. Ia benar-benar menahan agar isakan tak keluar dari mulutnya. Saku celananya bergetar, dan Yixing segera mengeluarkan ponsel putih dari dalam sana.

_From : Joonmyeonie hyung^^_

_Yixing, kau sudah di sekolah? Kau tak membalas pesanku tadi pagi._

Yixing membaca pesan yang dikirimkan oleh Joonmyeon saat ia berada di rumahnya. Saat ia menunggu Joonmyeon menjemputnya.

_From : Joonmyeonie hyung^^_

_Yixing, aku tak bisa menjemputmu. Aku sedang bersama Kyungsoo sekarang. Kakinya terkilir jadi aku memberi tumpangan padanya sampai sekolah. Maafkan aku Yixing._

_From : Joonmyoeni hyung^^_

_Yixing, apa kau marah? Tidak apa-apa kan jika aku tak menjemputmu?_

Yixing kembali menangis dalam diam. Joonmyeon. Pemuda berwajah angelic yang sudah selama 3 tahun ia cintai. Pemuda yang awalnya mencintai pemuda bermata bulat dan pipi chuby itu. Kyungsoo. Ya, Joonmyeon awalnya mencintai Kyungsoo. Namun, akhirnya mundur karena Kyungsoo yang terus menolaknya.

Saat Yixing tahu Joonmyeon mundur untuk mendapatkan hati Kyungsoo, ia mencoba mendekati Joonmyeon. Tiga bulan setelahnya, Yixing mengatakan cintanya pada Joonmyeon dan Joonmyeon menerimanya. Dalam hati Yixing tahu bahwa belum sepenuhnya Joonmyeon melupakan sosok Kyungsoo yang pernah dicintainya. Namun Yixing mengingat ucapan Joonmyeon bahwa Joonmyeon akan berusaha melupakan Kyungsoo dan mencintai Yixing seperti Yixing mencintainya.

Selama hampir dua tahun hubungan mereka, Yixing kerapkali merasakan sakit hati dan kekecewaan. Pasalnya Joonmyeon masih saja memperhatikan Kyungsoo. Dimanapun mereka, selalu ada nama Kyungsoo yang keluar dari bibir Joonmyeon. Kecewa. Ya, Yixing sangat kecewa. Ia ingin sekali marah dan mengatakan pada Joonmyeon bahwa Yixinglah kekasihnya. Bukan Kyungsoo. Namun Yixing bukanlah orang yang dengan mudahnya mengatakan sesuatu hal tentang keluhannya. Ia akan menyimpan keluhannya itu agar tak menyakiti perasaan orang lain. Ya, ia tak ingin menyakiti perasaan pemuda yang ia cintai. Joonmyeon. Walaupun itu menyakitkan untuknya.

"Yixing? Kau baik-baik saja?" Yixing segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menghapus air matanya dengan kasar. Ia mendongak mendapati Luhan berdiri di samping bangkunya dengan wajah khawatir.

"Oh, Lu. Ada apa?" Tanya Yixing dengan suara paraunya. Tangan Luhan terangkat menyentuh pipi Yixing. Namun dengan kasar Yixing menampiknya. Luhan menatap Yixing tak percaya, begitu juga Yixing.

"Ma-maafkan aku Lu. A-aku tak bermaksud―"

"Kau ada masalah?" Yixing langsung menunduk. Luhan memang teman sekelasnya. Seharusnya Yixing memanggilnya dengan sebutan hyung. Namun Luhan memintanya agar Yixing memanggilnya hanya dengan nama. Anggap aku sama sepertimu.

Yixing menggeleng lemah dan kembali menjatuhkan kepalanya di atas meja―hampir. Jika saja Luhan tak menahan bahu Yixing.

"Katakan ada apa?" Tanya Luhan lagi. Namun lebih lembut.

"_Eoptta_," jawab Yixing singkat.

"Zhang Yixing!"

"_No_, Lu! _There's no problem._" Yixing berjalan keluar kelas. Sebelumnya ia menyenggol lengan kanan Luhan cukup keras. Namun tak membuat pemuda berwajah cantik seperti rusa itu kesakitan.

"Ada apa dengan Yixing, Lu?" Tanya Riah. Luhan menggeleng dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Yixing sudah tidak ada. Dan Luhan tidak tahu pemuda itu pergi kemana.

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan kakimu?" Kyungsoo mendongak begitu menemukan Kris berdiri di hadapannya. Kyungsoo mendengus kecil dan kembali berjalan tertatih. Kris sebal dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

"Kyungsoo!"

"Apa?!" Kyungsoo menghentakkan tangan Kris yang mencengkram lengannya. Namun Kyungsoo tak sedikitpun berubah dari posisinya—menatap Kris. Seakan tahu apa yang akan Kris ucapkan sebelumnya.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya khawatir melihatmu seperti ini. Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tepat! Kris akan langsung meminta maaf begitu ia melakukan hal yang Kyungsoo tidak suka.

"Hanya terkilir saat keluar dari gedung appartemen," jawab Kyungsoo singkat. Masih dengan saling menatap, Kris kembali menghela napas. Ia posisikan dirinya di depan Kyungsoo, melepas tasnya dan meletakkannya di depan―layaknya sebuah kantung besar―dan berjongkok.

"Naiklah," titah Kris. Kyungsoo berdecih lirih dan hendak melangkahkan kakinya lagi sebelum suara Kris benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo naik ke atas punggung pemuda itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa terkilir?"

"Ya, aku tidak melihat ada batu besar di depan pintu keluar. Jadi, aku tersandung dan terkilir." Kyungsoo sedikit mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Kris dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Kris. Ia sedikit risih diperhatikan orang banyak―walaupun ia sering di perhatikan.

"Biarkan saja, bukankah mereka sudah biasa melihat kita yang seperti ini sayang?" Seperti mengerti apa yang membuat Kyungsoo menyembunyikan wajahnya di lerehnya, Kris sedikit mengangkat tubuh Kyungsoo yang mulai merosot.

"Berhentilah mengeluarkan kata-kata _chessy hyung_." Kyungsoo memukul cukup keras dada Kris. Sang korban hanya terkekeh kecil.

Kris tersenyum kecil. Ia menekatkan dalam dirinya, jika ia tak bisa memiliki Kyungsoo sebagai kekasih, ia akan memiliki Kyungsoo seperti seorang adik. Ia merelakan Kyungsoo menjadi milik orang lain―yang menurut Kris sudah pantas untuk Kyungsoo. _Mungkin Sehun_, batin Kris.

.

.

.

"Joonmyeon!" Yang memiliki nama menoleh saat seseorang memanggilnya. Joonmyeon yang baru saja keluar beberapa langkah dari perpustakaan sedikit tersenyum saat mendapati Luhan berjalan kearahnya.

"Oh, Luhan _hyung_. Ada apa?" Tanya Joonmyeon.

"Apa kau berkelahi dengan Yixing." Kening Joonmyeon berkerut mendengar pertanyaan Luhan.

"_Aniyo_. Memangnya kenapa hyung?" Joonmyeon terlihat serius dan menunggu jawaban Luhan selanjutnya.

"Tadi pagi, ia menangis di kelas. Aku pikir kau tahu sesuatu." Joonmyeon melihat ke arah lain. Mencari jawaban mungkin saja ia tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kekasihnya itu.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Di kantin. Mungkin kau harus menemuinya."

"_Arraseo, gomawo hyung_." Joonmyeon sedikit membungkuk dan berjalan meninggalkan Luhan. Joonmyeon terus berpikir apa yang membuat Yixing menangis di kelas. Seberat apa masalah yang sedang dihadapi kekasihnya. Sejauh yang Joonmyeon tahu, Yixing tidak pernah menangis di tempat umum. Terutama sekolah.

Langkah kakinya semakin cepat karena khawatir akan kondisi Yixing. Pasalnya Yixing tidak pernah mau makan sendiri. Yixing akan mengirimkan pesan pada Joonmyeon untuk menemaninya makan di kantin. Walaupun Joonmyeon lebih sering menolak ajakan Yixing. Karena terlalu sibuk dengan tugasnya.

Joonmyeon mendorong pintu kantin dan langsung saja matanya mencari sosok orang yang ia cintai. Ia menemukannya. Yixing dengan dua orang gadis dan dua orang laki-laki di meja sudut kanan ruangan. Mereka berbincang bersama. Namun Joonmyeon bisa melihat bahwa Yixing tengah menunduk dalam diam. Joonmyeon menghela napas dan berjalan ke arah meja Yixing.

Joonmyeon berdiri diam di belakang Yixing. Memberikan isyarat pada teman-teman Yixing untuk diam―yang melihat Joonmyeon. Yixing tak menyadari jika kekasihnya itu berdiri di belakang tubuhnya. Salah satu teman Yixing―Riah―mencoba mengajak bicara Yixing.

"Ying, kenapa kau tak makan siang dengan Joonmyeon? Maksudku, bukankah biasanya kau makan si―"

"Joonmyeon sibuk."

"Benarkah?"

"Hmm, ia tidak ada waktu untuk makan siang denganku."

Joonmyeon sedikit tertegun mendengar jawaban Yixing. Suara Yixing terdengar parau dan berat. Seperti baru saja menangis.

"Kau tidak menghubunginya? Maksudku, kau sering mengirimnya pe―"

"Sudah. Ia tak membalasnya." Riah melirik ke arah Joonmyeon yang masih setia berdiri di belakang Yixing.

"Ying―"

"Aku sedang tidak ingin membicarakan Joonmyeon. Mengertilah, Riah." Yixing menatap sebal pada Riah. Gadis itu mengucapkan kata maaf tanpa suara dan menunduk kecil. Joonmyeon menghela napas dan segera beranjak pergi dari tempatnya. Saat diluar kantin, Joonmyeon mengeluarkan ponselnya. Terdapat tiga pesan dan itu dari Yixing.

_30 minutes ago._

_From : Yixingie_

_Myeonie, kau bisa menemaniku makan? Aku lapar TT_

_26 minutes ago._

_From : Yixingie_

_Hyung, apa kau sibuk? Sangat-sangat sibuk? Bisa menemaniku makan sebentar?_

_20 minutes ago._

_From : Yixingie_

_Arra, aku tahu hyung sibuk. Jangan lupa makan siangmu._

Joonmyeon menunduk lesu. Rasa bersalah membuat dada Joonmyeon berdenyut nyeri. Ia segera mengirim pesan untuk sang kekasih. Mungkin saja, sang kekasih bisa merasa lebih baik.

_To : Yixingie_

_Yixing, maaf aku baru membaca pesanmu. Apa kau sedang makan siang? Aku sedang sibuk dan tak bisa menemanimu makan siang. Sebagai gantinya, bagaimana jika nanti kau kerumahku setelah pulang sekolah. Sudah lama kau tak kerumahku bukan? Eotteyo?_

Send! Joonmyeon tersenyum setelah mengirim pesan itu. Ia berharap bahwa Yixing akan menerima tawarannya itu. Lalu Joonmyeon bisa mempunyai waktu bersama dengan Yixing. Tak butuh waktu lama Yixing sudah membalas pesan Joonmyeon. Dengan tersenyum, Joonmyeon membuka pesan dari sang kekasih.

_From : Yixingie_

_Tidak bisa. Aku ada janji dengan ibu dan ayah._

Joonmyeon meyentuh dada kirinya. Terasa begitu sakit saat Yixing mengirim balasan dengan singkat dan terkesan dingin. Terlihat bagaimana pesannya yang tak memanggil nama Joonmyeon, tanpa emoticon ataupun bentuk penyesalan lainnya.

_To : Yixingie_

_Wae? Apa janjimu tidak bisa diganti hari lain? Maksudku, aku benar-benar merindukanmu Yixing._

Joonmyeon kembali membalas pesan kekasihnya. Saat ia hendak duduk di bangkunya―ia mengirim pesan seraya berjalan kekelasnya―ponselnya kembali bergetar.

_From : Yixingie_

_Aku tidak bisa._

.

.

.

Jongdae menatap Minseok yang duduk di hadapannya. Minseok tengah menulis beberapa tugas. Saat ini mereka berada di perpustakaan. Jongdae menumpu kepalanya dengan kedua tangannya yang ia letakkan diatas meja. Senyum tak pernah lepas dari bibinya saat melihat Minseok yang tengah serius menulis di hadapannya.

"Jangan pandang aku dengan tatapan mesummu Jongdae-_ya_." Jongdae tersenyum kikuk.

"_Hyung_, kau tahu, kau itu benar-benar cantik."

"_Babo_! Aku laki-laki bodoh!"

Jongdae tertawa kecil. Ia kembali mengamati wajah kekasihnya itu lekat. Sebuah ide kecil muncul di otak Jongdae. Ia sedikit mecondongkan tubuhnya hendak mencium pipi Minseok. Namun―

"_Hyung_."―Minseok menoleh dan Jongdae mendapat ciuman kecil dari Minseok.

"Ya!" Minseok memukul kecil kepala Jongdae dengan bolpoin yang ia pegang. Jongdae kembali tertawa kecil.

"_Saranghae hyung_." Minseok tersenyum. Ia mengarahkan jarinya agar Jongdae mendekat kearahnya. Tanpa pikir panjang Minseok mencium bibir Jongdae dan menghisap bibir atas sang kekasih. Setelah melepaskannya, Minseok berbisik pada Jongdae, "_Nado saranghae_." Dan dikecupnya pipi Jongdae.

Betapa mesrah mereka berdua.

* * *

-Complicated-

Yixing sedang berjalan memasuki kantin dengan Kyungsoo dan Kris. Ia tadi bertemu dengan dua orang itu di depan pintu masuk kantin. Tiga hari berlalu dan Yixing bersikap biasa saja terhadap siapapun. Namun tidak dengan Joonmyeon. Ia terkesan menjauhi pemuda itu. Tapi Yixing masih mengirim pesan pada Joonmyeon. Hanya menanyakan apa laki-laki itu sudah memakan jatah makannya atau belum. Karena Joonmyeon terlalu cuek dengan kesehatan dirinya.

"Yixing, dimana kekasihmu?" Tanya Yifan begitu mereka duduk di bangku panjang yang kosong.

"Sibuk. Mungkin saja." Yixing melahap makanannya. Membiarkan Kris memandang bingung kearahnya.

"Benarkah? Tadi ia tertidur di kelas. Jam pelajaran kosong dan Joonmyeon tertidur," jelas Kris. Ya, mereka memang sekelas. Bagaimana mungkin jika Kris tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan Joonmyeon.

"Ia terlalu lelah mungkin." Lagi, Yixing menjawabnya dengan dingin.

"Kau tak pergi bersama dengannya, _ge_?" Kali ini Kyungsoo yang bertanya. Yixing menatapnya sedikit tajam dan agak lama, lalu menghela napas.

"Tidak. Aku pikir ia berangkat berasamamu."

"Aku bertemu dengannya tadi pagi. Ia menawariku tumpangan. Namun karena aku berangkat dengan adik sepupuku, jadi aku menolaknya."

Yixing tersenyum kecut. Napsu makannya jadi hilang seketika. _Bahkan Joonmyeon tak mengajakku pergi bersama,_ batin Yixing sedih. Ia meletakkan sumpitnya di atas meja dengan sedikit kasar. Kris dan Kyungsoo saling bertatapan tak mengerti.

"Yixing, kau baik-baik sa―" ucapan Kris terpotong begitu Yixing bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan mereka berdua. Kembali Kris dan Kyungsoo saling pandang. Kyungsoo yang memang sedikit acuh hanya mengendikkan bahunya. Sedangkan Kris, merasa ada sesuatu yang terjadi antara kedua sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Sehun menatap dua orang yang berada di kantin itu nanar. Kris dan Kyungsoo. Ia tengah duduk dengan Jongin. Duduk di bangku yang berjarak 3 bangku lainnya dari Kris dan Kyungsoo. Tatapan tidak suka terpatir di sudut mata Sehun.

"_Wae_?" Tanya Jongin singkat. Sehun tak menjawab, membuat Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Sehun. Seketika Jongin menghela napas dan kembali menatap Sehun.

"Sehun-_ah_, mereka memang sudah dekat sejak lama bukan? Kenapa kau begitu―"

"_I ever told you that I like him. The small one, right? You remember?_"

Jongin menghela napas lagi. Ia menunduk dan kembali memakan jatah makan siangnya.

_Aku menyukaimu, Sehun-ah._

* * *

Ok, this is part 8? yeah part 8. after this, maybe i am on my hiatus (?) for about 2-3 weeks. i want to finish my "Life" and try to continue this story. i already make 12-13 part this fanfict. sorry guys. i hope you understand. but, i try my best to finish "Life" as soon as.

**Thanks to : viewer**

**Special Thanks to:**

**Inkz | Flower dyo | Opikyung01131| ArraHyeri2 | Do D.O Dodol | Myeonsoo baby | ChangChang | Fdz1492 | ArraHyeri2 | R.H | nstunggadewi | OhSooYeol | athali92 | megajewels2312**

Regards

Heerin ^^


End file.
